Souvenirs douloureux
by Melle-audrey
Summary: Tout ceci était enfin terminer , j'aimerais avoir rêver mais ce n'est pas le cas , ce cauchemars avait étais bien réelle malheureusement . Moi elena guilbert , 17 ans , vais vous raconter mon histoire .
1. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes , c'est ma premiére fiction , j'espere qu'elle vous plaira . J'ai voulu ecrire une histoire assez sombre .**  
><strong>Bonne lecture ! =)<strong>

**Chapitre 1 .**

POV Elena

Je venais d'arrivé chez bonnie , enfin , après de ci longue heures de route , elle me présenta sa grands mère , qui sois dit en passant l'avait bien aider et moi aussi . Elle m'hébergeais le temps que je me réadapte a une vie normal . Car oui pendant deux ans j'ai vécue l'enfer et me voici a Mystics falls .  
>Bonnie m'enmenna dans sa chambre n'ayant aucun bagage elle me prêta ses vêtements en attendant que j'en achète de nouveaux .<br>Bonnie : Tu est sur que sa va ?  
>Elena : Eu oui bonnie et tout sa grâce a toi ( je la serrais dans mes bras )<br>Bonnie : C'est grâce a toi que je me suis sauver en premier et a ma grands mère je suis désolé d'avoir mis plusieurs mois a revenir .  
>Elena : Ne t'en fais pas je comprends tout a fait ( sourire ) me voici prête a recommencer une nouvelle vie .<br>Bonnie : Oui moi aussi , j'espere qu'il ne nous retrouverons jamais .  
>Elena : Moi aussi ( soupira )<br>Bonnie : Bien je vais prendre une douche .  
>Elena : Ok ( sourire )<br>Bonnie partit se laver . Hélas se qu'elle disait était vrai . J'étais sur qu'il était déjà a notre recherche . Vous devez vous demander de quoi je parle ? Et bien je vais vous expliquer .  
>J'avais 15 ans et rentrer tard d'une fête , avant j'habiter New york avec ma famille , bref en rentrant je découvrais les cadavres de mes deux parents , heureusement jeremy n'était pas la , je me retournais , entendant un bruit et boum plus rien , le néant . Je me réveillais dans une cave noir ou j'entendais gémir plusieurs filles . Bref dans ses filles il y avait bonnie , et tout de suite nous nous sommes entraider malgré les coup et les abus ..<br>Les premiers mois on était les plus long , je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on était la , un homme , blond se faisant appeler Klaus venais nous chercher 2 ou 3 fois dans la semaine , une fois arriver devant lui je le voyais sauter sur moi et plus rien , je me réveillais dans cette cave sans aucun souvenir . Les seuls moments ou je me souvenais de tout , c'est quand il me touchais avec ses salles pattes , c'est bien sur dans ses mains sinistres que j'ai perdu mon innocence ainsi que bonnie . Il me frappé mais jamais le visage il disait qu'il était bien trop précieux et qu'un jour je comprendrais pourquoi . Certaine marque sur mon corps , ses cicatrices sont et seront toujours la pour que je n'oublie jamais cette enfer , ses marque comme si on m'avait m'ordu ou tailladé avec un couteau .. Brr j'arrête d'y penser et vous raconterez tout le reste une autre fois , je dois donc recommencez ma nouvelle vie ici et j'espère pouvoir revivre car pour être sincère mon cœur est mort .  
>Ma tante habite ici , avec jeremy d'après la grands mère de bonnie . Une chance que celle ci habite dans la même ville que ma tante . Bien sur personne ne sais pourquoi j'ai disparut pendant deux ans et jamais je ne leur dirais pourquoi , il croiront a ma fugue même si jeremy m'en voudras beaucoup de l'avoir laissé seule dans un moment difficile , fugué après la mort de ses parents quelle classe ! Enfin , je lui avouerais la vérité le moment venu , quand je me sentirais prête et que lui sera prêt .<br>***

POV bonnie

J'étais sous la douche et voyais ces saleté de cicatrices , j'aimerais les oubliais a jamais . Peut être qu'un sort pourrait m'aider ? Un sort oui vous ne rêvez pas , je ne suis pas folle non juste une sorcière . Elena est au courant , je suis débutante avec mes "dons" ils ne m'ont jamais était très utile la ou nous étions sauf quand je m'étais le feu , je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ses hommes en avait si peur , mais dès qu'il l'éteignais , j'étais punie . Je n'oublierais jamais , jamais , ils ont détruit ma vie et celle d'elena , une fois plus forte je nous vengerais .  
>J'était la depuis plusieurs mois quand elena est apparut , j'étais blesser et c'est la seule qui a oser se lever devant nos tortionnaire pour m'aider , bien sur elle fut punit , mais a partir de la nous étions lier a jamais . C'est comme une sœur . La bas , un certain Klaus l'appreciais , il ne la frappais pas au visage comme toute les autres , mais plusieurs fois par semaines il l'enmenais avec lui , je savais ce qu'il lui faisait et entendez ces cris , je n'ai jamais rien pu faire , moi celui qui m'emmenait était un sorcier comme moi je l'ai sentis , elena aussi entendait mes cris , impuissante . Les jours ou nous étions tranquille , ou ses monstres n'étais pas la on se racontait nos vie , elle ma racontais la mort de ses parents , on s'entraidait a gérer tout sa . Nous ne savions pas si un jour nous en sortirons vivante ou même si on s'en sortirez un jour . Aujourd'hui nous sommes sortit de ce tunnel sans fond .<br>Je sortis de la douche et laissez elena , elle en avait bien besoin elle était épuisez , je lui préparer un repas chaud mais quand je remontais elle dormais déjà a poing fermer , je lui fit une bise sur son front et m'endormit avec elle .

Le lendemain .

POV damon

Et oui j'étais de retour pour leur jouais un mauvais tour haha , je haïssais cette ville plus que tout ! J'avais suivis mon frère pour l'observais et lui pourrir sa vie comme d'habitude ! Sa faisais 15 ou 20 ans qu'il ne m'avait pas vue , et je comptais bien lui faire regrettais d'être revenu ici , j'ignorais pour l'instant ses raisons mais ferait tout pour les decouvrirs !  
>Moi damon salvatore , était un vampire depuis plus de 150 ans , mon cœur est dur comme de la pierre et je n'ai aucune pitié pour personne . M'ennuyant , je décidais donc de me baladais dans cette misérable ville , egayais la vie des passant et des jolies jeunes filles avec mon incroyable beauté , espérant trouver une innocente victime . Mais arrivant près du pub du coin ce que je vis m'aurais couper le souffle si je respirais encore .<br>Elle était la , debout avec une petite brune , une feuille a la main , un cv d'après ce que j'apercevais . Je ne comprenais rien , katherine ne travailler pas , elle voler et tuer .  
>En m'approchant de plus prêt j'entendis un cœur battre . Ce n'étais pas katherine .<br>J'eut envit de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher le cœur me vengeant sur cette pauvre humaine mais une penser m'arrêta aussitôt . J'allais m'amuser avec , je trouvais donc quelques choses qui comblait mon ennuie . J'allais de ce pas , hypnotisais le barman pour qu'il la prenne comme serveuse , dès demain je mettrais en place mon plan diabolique .  
>***<p>

POV stefan

J'étais de retour a mystic falls , je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi , peut être les souvenirs ? Le désir d'oubliés ? Mon neveu zach habitait encore a la pension , je déposais bagage ici . Sa n'avait pas l'aire de le réjouir mais je comptais bien recommencés une vie normale . Oubliait katherine et mon passé , recommencé tout a zéro .  
>Je me baladais dans la foret quand je sentis une présence , je sentais qu'elle m'observait , je fit mine de rien espérant qu'elle se révélerais a moi mais au bout de quelques seconde , plus rien . Je m'activais pour aller m'inscrire au lycée , car malgré mes 165 ans , mon visage c'étais figée a mes 17 ans . Je buvais du sang animal car oui j'étais un être des ténèbres , un vampire . J'attaquais donc un lapin en route , une fois rassasié j'avançais a toute vitesse a mon nouveau lycée .<p>

POV elena

Le lendemain matin j'étais partit chercher du travail avec bonnie , elle me présenta le bar du coin en me disant qu'il rechercher une serveuse . Je ne fit pas la difficile et me présenta , je commencerais dès demain . Bonnie était vraiment heureuse pour moi que je sois prise , elle retournerais au lycée , moi je n'en avait plus envie , a vrai dire je n'avais le cœur a rien , je pense que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre une vie normal , mais en tout cas je pourrais essayer ou faire semblant . D'ailleurs dans plusieurs semaines j'irais chez ma tante , pour voir mon frère et leur expliquer l'histoire de la fausse fugue . La grands mère de Bonnie les avait déjà appeler pour leur expliquer ma fausse histoire . Jenna était très heureuse d'après ces dires . Je ne sais pas quand j'irais a vrai dire je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'y aller .  
>Bonnie : Aller en route pour le centre commerciale ma belle !<br>Elena : Mais bonnie , je n'ai pas encore d'argent et tu le sais .  
>Bonnie : Je t'en fais cadeau , allez viens sa te changeras les idées .<br>J'acceptais a contre cœur mais au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison .  
>En repartant du bar un homme me bousculât , je détestais tout contact humain et encore moins avec un homme , il se retourna et quand il me vit il parut choquée , il s'excusa et partit en vitesse .<br>Elena : Qui étais ce demandais je a bonnie .  
>Bonnie : C'est stefan salvatore , tu le connais ?<br>Elena : Non du tout , pourquoi ?  
>Bonnie : Il est venu ici il y a quelques semaines , il vit chez son oncles d'après les dires , et sa réaction ma surprise on aurais dit qu'il étais choquée de te voir ou qu'il te connaissais .<br>Elena : Brr en tout cas il est partit et c'est ten mieu .  
>Bonnie me regarda avec compassion mais comprenais très bien ce que je ressentais , nous avons vécu la même chose et ressentons les même souffrances .<p>

POV bonnie

Je savais qu'elena ne supportais plus aucun contact physique , sauf avec moi ou ma grand mère , elle avait beaucoup de mal a s'en remettre et moi aussi , même si je fais tout pour ne pas que sa se voit . J'ai réussi a quitter notre enfer deux mois avant elle , elle avait réussi a distraire le garde , et j'avais réussi a allumer un énorme feu qui les avait fais tous fuir , malheureusement elena avait étais retenu , je me fit la promesse que je reviendrais la chercher .  
>Une fois rentrer chez moi j'expliquais a ma grands mère , ma seule famille , pourquoi avais je disparu et que je devais aller rechercher une amie . J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir suite a mes révélations . Elle me soigna et une fois bien rétabli nous partîmes chercher elena . Ma grand mère avait de grands pouvoirs et a réussi a mettre les gardes a terre d'un simple coup d'œil je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait sa , mais au final nous retrouvèrent elena . Pendant tout le trajet elle s'endormit et ce n'est qu'a mon retour chez moi que je lui présentais grand mère et lui expliquais tout . Enfin bref tout sa pour en revenir a ce type aujourd'hui qui ma semblait bizarre , je ne sais pas , il a quelques choses de louche . Et la façon dont il a regarder elena ne me plait guerre .<p>

POV damon

Quand j'ai vu mon frère bousculer l'humaine j'ai failli exploser de rire . J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir sur place même si techniquement nous somme déjà mort . Je pouvais entendre leurs conversations grâce a mes supers pouvoirs , et non je ne suis pas superman , mais un vampire , un être des ténèbres , le plus belle être des ténèbres rajouterais je . Bref je les entendais parler de vie normal , de nouveau vêtements de trucs de fille quoi , rien d'intéressant , quand d'un coup elles attirent ma curiosité .  
>Elena : Tu sais que je ne supporte plus aucun contact surtout avec les hommes .<br>Bonnie : Je sais ma belle , sa va passer il faut juste prendre ton temps , je ferais tout pour que nous recommencions une vie normale .  
>Elena : J'espère que nous y arrivons et que nos fantômes du passé disparaitrons vite .<br>Bonnie : Oui et je peux te jurer elena que dans quelques temps nous nous vengerons .  
>J'arréter d'écouter , l'humaine s'apellais donc elena , elle ne supportait donc plus aucun contact et surtout avec un homme humm sa devenait vraiment très intéressant , je sens que je vais m'amuser ( sourire en coin ) , et la petite brune parlait d'une vie normale et de vengeance , je crois que j'ai trouver avec qui faire joujou ( rire ) . Les filles préparait vous a tremblait ( rire ) .<p>

POV stefan

Oh mon dieu j'avais bousculer Katherine , non non reprends toi , ce n'étais pas katherine puisqu'on son cœur battais , et a battu encore plus vite quand je les bousculais , on aurait dis qu'elle avait peur de moi , mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que j'étais , alala je me poser vraiment trop de questions . Une fois que j'eus finis de m'inscrire je rentrais donc a la pension et en ressortis aussitôt , je devais savoir qui elle était , je décidais donc de la suivre et de faire quelques recherche sur elle . Quelle était son nom ? Que faisait elle en ville ? Pourquoi cette ressemblance ? Enfin bref je voulais tout savoir et commencer dès maintenant .


	2. La rencontre

**Merci a loveyou95 sa ma fais plaisir , au moins sa plait a quelqun lol **

**La suite .**

POV elena  
>Sa faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais a Mystics fals , tout allait bien a part mes cauchemars qui me réveillait chaque nuit . Je travaillais au bar et tout se passait bien , j'ai rencontré carolinne , une amie de Bonnie , elle est très gentil mais un peu collante et defois exubérante ( rire ) mais c'est son caractère . Ce soir je suis donc partit travailler j'étais de service au bar , a servir la moitié des poivreau du coin quand un homme est entré et tout les regards se sont mis sur lui . Je l'avais reconnu c'étais stefan salvatore , le type qui m'avait bousculer . Il s'assit au bar et commanda un café , je lui servit de suite mais il m'interpella .<br>Stefan : tu est nouvelle ici ?  
>Elena : Oui .<br>Je lui répondais brièvement car je me sentais vraiment mal a l'aise . Il me fixait et sa en devenais gênant .  
>Elena : Ya un problème ?<br>Stefan : Non excuse moi c'est juste que tu ressemble a quelqu'un que je connaissais ( sourire )  
>Elena : Connaissait ?<br>Stefan : Oui elle est morte .  
>Elena : Je suis désolé .<br>Stefan : Tu n'a pas a l'être ( sourire ) au faite moi c'est stefan ( sourire )  
>Elena : Elena .<br>Stefan : Et bien enchantée elena ( sourire ) a bientôt .  
>Elena : Aurevoir stefan .<br>Une fois stefan partit je finis mon service et allait tout raconter a bonnie .  
>Elena : J'ai réussis ( sourire )<br>Bonnie : Réussi quoi ?  
>Elena : J'ai réussi a parler a un homme sans baisser les yeux et sans avoir peur enfin presque ( sourire )<br>Bonnie : Wahou , je suis contente , vraiment , tu vois je te l'avais dis petit a petit tu va retrouver une vie normale , et qui est l'heureux élue qui a fais parler ma elena ? ( rire )  
>Elena : Stefan salvatore ( sourire )<br>Bonnie : Humm tu m'en cache des choses dis donc ( sourire )  
>Elena : On a parler que quelques minutes , mais c'est déjà un petit pas de fais ( sourire )<br>Bonnie : Oui tout a fais ma belle , aller va te coucher , demain j'ai cours et toi tu bosse .  
>Elena : Hélas oui ( tourna des yeux )<br>Je m'endormis au coté de bonnie , heureuse d'avoir réussi quelques choses aujourd'hui .

POV stefan   
>J'arrivais pas a y croire je lui avais parler , je sentais son cœur battre , j'en étais sur ce n'étais pas katherine . Après les recherches que j'avais entrepris dans la semaine , j'en ai appris beaucoup sur elle . Elle habitait new york avec ses parents qui se sont fais assassiné quand elle avait 15 ans , le jour même elle a disparut . Sa tante et son frère habite ici .<br>J'arrivais au manoir et entendis un bruit , a toute vitesse je montais , et je vis un corbeau , noir comme la nuit . Quand d'un coup il s'envola pour laisser place a .. DAMON !  
>Quoi ? Damon je n'en croyais pas mes yeux , que faisait il la ? Après plus de 15 ans , que me voulait il ?<br>Damon : Alors ptit frère , on viens pas dire bonjour ( sourire )  
>Stefan : ( crispé ) Qu'est ce que tu fais la damon ?<br>Damon : Je n'sais pas , la curiosité petit frère , ou peut être que j'avais juste envie d'te voir ( sourire )  
>Stefan : Que veux tu ?<br>Damon : La même chose que toi ( sourire en coin )  
>Stefan : Je ne comprends pas .<br>Damon : Je t'ai vue toute a l'heure au bar , et toute cette semaine a espionner cette pauvre humaine , tu est si pathétique ! ( roule des yeux )  
>Stefan : C'est donc pour sa que tu est la hein , tu veux te servir d'elena contre moi .<br>Damon : Tu y est mais alors pas du tout ptit frère ( sourire ironique )  
>Stefan : Ne t'approche pas d'elle , elle n'a rien fais .<br>Damon se jeta sur moi et me serra le cou .  
>Damon : Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai a faire ptit frère , je suis ici chez moi , je fais ce que je veux ou je veux et quand je veux .<br>Il me lâcha et je me remis difficilement sur pieds . Je clignais des yeux et il était partit . Que faisait il la , allait il ramener la terreur une seconde fois dans cette ville ?

POV damon   
>Qu'il était pathétique , comment ce végétarien pouvait il être mon frère , j'en avais honte . Je l'avais observais toute la semaine , a le voir baver devant l'humaine . En parlant d'elle je l'ai espionner , et lut les recherches de stefan , elle cache quelques choses , elle m'intrigue , dès demain mon plan ce met en route je sens que je vais bien rire et stefan aussi ! Je lui ai promis une éternité de misère , je n'ai qu'une parole ( sourire )<br>Une fois partit du manoir laissant mon frère seul avec ses pensées morbide , j'allais au bar et la vit sortir , elle avait fini de travailler . Une fois chez son amie , je montais et m'installer sur une grosse branche d'arbre et écouter leur conversation .  
>Alors comme sa mon frère lui avait parler ? Hum intéressant , elles parlent encore de vie normale sa m'intrigue de plus en plus , elle doit cacher un lourd secret , j'allais bien sur le découvrir personne ne résiste a damon salvatore ! Elle déteste qu'un homme la touche ou lui parle , et bien ma belle avec moi tu va être servie ( sourire en coin ) .<br>Après mettre nourris je m'installais sur ma branche et la regardais toujours . On aurait pu croire a la jumelle de katherine , c'est sur que physiquement c'étais des doubles , mais l'humaine avait l'air différente . J'étais dans mes pensée quand d'un coup je la vie se débattre dans le lit et crier .  
>Elena : Non , non , ne me touche pas , laissé moi ! Nooonn .<br>Bonnie : elena , elena , réveille toi c'est un cauchemars , elena !  
>L'humaine ouvrit les yeux , elle avait l'air terrorisé , elle pleurait et son amie lui amena un verre d'eau , elle le bue et après quelques minutes se rendormis .<br>Il faillait vraiment que je découvre son secret , elle devenait presque intéressante . je crois que demain je vais m'amuser ( rire )

POV bonnie  
>Cette nuit avait était agitée , elena avais fais des cauchemars et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit . Elle travaillait se soir , donc je décidais de ne faire aucun bruit , et de la laisser se reposer . Quand je descendit grand mère m'attendais au salon d'un ai grave . Je m'assis en face d'elle et elle commença a parler<br>Grand mère : Il faut que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse bonnie .  
>Bonnie : Je t'écoute grands mère ( sourire )<br>Grands mère : Je t'ai déjà parlé d'être surnaturelle ?  
>Bonnie : Oui grand mère .<br>Grand mère : Et bien , tu vois les personnes qui vous ont enlevé en font partit , se sont des êtres des ténèbres .  
>Bonnie : ( surprise ) Des êtres des ténèbres ?<br>Grands mère : Je t'en dirais plus une fois que tu contrôleras tes pouvoirs , trop en savoir risque de te mettre en danger . Tiens prends ça .  
>Elle me tendis un collier .<br>Bonnie : C'est en quelle honneur ? ( sourire )  
>Grand mère : Il te protégera contre ses êtres , tu comprendra le moment venu , donne en un aussi a elena et ne le quittais jamais .<br>Bonnie : D'accords grands mère .  
>Je montais et déposais le collier sur la commode avec un petit mot pour mon amie , ensuite je partis en cours .<p>

POV elena   
>Je venais de me réveiller il était déjà , 17 heures , bonnie n'allait pas tarder . Je me levais et pris une bonne douche , une fois fini , je vit le mot que m'avait laissait bonnie .<br>" cadeau de grands mère , ne t'en sépare jamais elle seras vexé lol , bonne journée ma belle a se soir "  
>Je souris et le mit tout de suite , il sentait la rose , ou une fleur que je ne reconnut pas mais il était très beau .<br>18h bonnie venais d'arrivé , et je devais partir pour aller travailler .  
>Elena : Salut ma belle , je vais travailler , tu passeras se soir ?<br>Bonnie : Évidemment ( sourire )  
>Je lui sourit et partit en vitesse .<br>Une fois au bar , j'observais les poivreaux habituelle , mais un homme , grands , les cheveux noirs et de magnifique yeux bleu s'approcha , il me demanda un scotch je lui amenais aussitôt , il ne me lâchais pas des yeux , je ne savais plus ou me mettre . J'avoue qu'il me faisait peur , il avait quelques choses dans le regards qui me donnait des frissons . Bonnie est passer quelques minutes avec carolinne qui ne cessais de dévisager , l'inconnu . Une fois mes amies partit je servais du vin aux poivreau du coin quand l'un d'eu me pris le poignet , je me retournais il me souriait .  
>Le poivreau : Aloorss ma beeelle , viie.. viiens t'assooiire avv.. avvec noous .<br>Elena : Non merci j'ai du travail .  
>Il ne me lâchait pas , je tirais mais il ne voulait pas lâcher prise , je lui mis une claque , il se leva aussitôt pour me frapper quand l'inconnu arriva et lui retint son poignet .<br>L'inconnu : Tu va lâcher la demoiselle et lui faire des excuses , tout de suite !  
>Le poivreau : Je vais lâcher la demoiselle et lui faire des excuses .<br>Il me lâcha et s'excusa , je me retournais pour remercier l'inconnu , j'étais sous le choc mais je me contrôlais pour ne rien laisser paraitre , il me sourit et se présenta .  
>L'inconnu : Je m'apelle damon salvatore ( sourire )<br>Elena : Moi c'est elena , vous êtes le frère de stefan ?  
>Damon : Et bien malheureusement oui ( sourire )<br>Elena : Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup .  
>Damon : Et bien , c'est dure de vivre avec ce genre de personne vous savez .<br>Elena : ( fronça les sourcils ) ce genre de personne ?  
>Damon : Je ne vais pas vous embêté avec mes histoires de familles ( sourire )<br>Elena : Peut être une autre fois .  
>Damon : Que diriez vous de demain soir chez moi ?<br>Elena : euu non désolé .  
>Je me retournais quand d'un coup il me pris le poignet .<br>Damon : Tu va venir demain soir chez moi .  
>Elena : ( lui met une claque ) Mais vous êtes complétement malade ! aller vous faire soignez .<br>Je repartais tremblante , lui avait l'air troublé mais il partit . Je finis mon service et rentra chez bonnie qui dormer déjà .

POV damon  
>J'arrivais pas a y croire , stupide sorcière ! J'étais sur que les bennetts allez faire échouer mes plans . De la veine de venus j'aurais du m'en douter ! Sa se présentais plutôt bien pourtant . J'avais commencer a me faire passer pour un gentleman et lui faire semer le doute sur mon frère en plus avec mon charme irrésistible elle n'aurait pu que tomber folle de moi . C'étais bien partit ! Je me demande si elle sais pour nous , j'ai sentis son cœur battre extrêmement fort , sois elle crève de trouille devant un homme , sois elle sais pour moi . Il faut que je le découvre au plus vite . J'ai faim , je vais aller rendre une petite visite a mon garde manger personnelle . J'appelle elle accoure , si se n'est pas magnifique ( sourire )<br>Damon : Allo caroline  
>Carolinne : Oui c'est moi , j'attendais que tu m'appelle ( sourire )<br>Damon : viens tout de suite .  
>Carolinne : Eu d'accords , ou ?<br>Damon : Devant le grill .  
>Carolinne : Ok j'arrive ( sourire )<br>Je lui raccrochais au nez , qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerve celle la , une vrai cruche !  
>Sa faisais déjà 10 minutes que je l'attendais quand elle arriva .<br>Carolinne : Hello ( sourire )  
>Damon : T'en a mis du temps qu'est ce qui ta retenu ?<br>Carolinne : Sois pas énervé , tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi , j'avais très envie de te revoir .  
>Damon : Chuutt tais toi .<br>Je me jetais sur elle , une fois fini je l'hypnotisais , elle repartit sans aucun souvenirs . Dommage que je ne puisse pas faire sa avec elena , son sang doit être excellent ! De la patience damon de la patience , dans quelques jours elle m'appartiendra ( sourire )

POV stefan   
>J'avais vue ce que damon a essayais de faire a elena , j'étais d'ailleurs assez heureux que la grands mère de bonnie leurs ai donné les colliers . On se connaissais depuis longtemps , elle connaissais mon secret et je connaissais le sien . Elle m'avait parler de leur " enlèvement " et pensé que c'étais l'œuvre d'un vampire . Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi son cœur battait a tout rompre quand elle étais près de moi . Je me demande bien pourquoi ce ou ces vampires l'ont garder deux ans . Je rentrais au manoir quand je vis damon , un scoth a la main dans le canapé .<br>Stefan : Encore la ?  
>Damon : Bien mangé ? C'étais quoi cette fois , un écureuil ? Un lapin ? Un labrador ( sourire )<br>Stefan : Que fais tu encore ici damon .  
>Damon : Je m'amuse stefan , je m'amuse .<br>Stefan : Avec elena ?  
>Damon : Hum entre autre ( sourire en coin )<br>Stefan : Elle a déjà assez souffert n'en rajoute pas , laisse la et quitte cette ville .  
>Damon : Tu m'intrigue petit frére .<br>Stefan : sa ne te regarde pas , va t'en !  
>Damon : ( se leva a toute vitesse ) Ose encore me donner un ordre et tu est mort !<br>Je ne dis rien et fila au premier , je l'entendais rire . Il fallais que je l'arrête , j'allais donc voir zach pour lui proposer un plan .


	3. La confiance

**Merci a loveyou95 et a popgame , franchement je ne sais pas du tout quel couple il y aura , je verrais bien selon le déroulement de l'histoire .**

**La suite **

POV elena 

Je travaillais encore cette nuit , je ne supportait plus ce travail , mais bon j'en avais besoin pour vivre . Dans quelques jours j'irais voir Jenna , la grands mére de bonnie a arranger un rendez vous avec elle et mon frère . Si tout se passe bien j'irais vivre avec eux . Je suis très angoissé et répète mon mensonge sans arrêt d'en ma tête pour avoir l'air crédible .  
>Bonnie est déjà partit au lycée , je me retrouve donc seul cette après midi et décide d'aller faire quelques magasins pour me changer les idées .<br>Arrivais au centre ville , je fit quelques boutiques et m'assit sur un banc quelques minutes avant de rentrer . Quand d'un coup un homme s'assit a coté de moi . Stefan ..  
>Stefan : Bonjour elena ( sourire )<br>Elena : ( mal a l'aise ) Bonjour stefan  
>Stefan : Comment va tu ?<br>Elena : Très bien , tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un frére ?  
>Stefan : ( gêné ) Oui , je ne le fréquente pas , même jamais .<br>Elena : Et ben dis donc vous avez l'air de vous adoré ( rire )  
>Stean : Pourquoi tu dis sa ?<br>Elena : Parce que la seul fois ou j'ai croisé damon , il n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup t'appréciais , et d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il ne s'approchera plus jamais de moi .  
>Stefan : Je lui passerais le mot ( sourire )<br>Elena : Et bien je te laisse stefan , se soir je travail , a bientôt ( sourire )  
>Stefan : A se soir ( sourire )<br>Je repris la route pour aller chez bonnie , le cœur battant . C'était un homme tout a fait charmant , certes je ne me sentais pas a l'aise mais je devais faire des efforts pour retrouvé une vie normale . Une fois rentré je racontais tout a bonnie .  
>Bonnie : Je suis contente pour toi ma belle ( sourire )<br>Elena : Je pense que ce soir il sera la .  
>Bonnie : Fonce alors ( sourire)<br>Elena : Je ne suis pas prête pour ca .  
>Bonnie : Qui l'est ? Personne , allez ne chercher pas d'excuse , je ne te dis pas de foncé téte baissé et de l'embrassé mais juste de faire connaissance , de sortir etc ... je dois t'avouer que la première fois que je l'ai vue je me suis méfier mais tu a raison il a l'air tout a fais charmant ( sourire )<br>Elena : Je le crois aussi ( sourire ) bon aller j'y vais , a se soir ( sourire )  
>Bonnie : Fonce ma belle ( sourire )<br>Je partis travailler . La soirée se passer dans le calme , stefan n'étais pas passer , je ne dirais pas que j'étais déçus mais enfaite si un peu (rire) Bref je repartais du bar quand d'un cou je vis , le poivreau qui m'avait agrippé le bras devant moi . J'étais seule , c'est moi qui fermé aujourd'hui . Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire mon cœur battait a tout rompre . j'allais prendre la direction opposé , quand il se mit a me suivre , arrivé devant le cimetière je me mit a courir mais malheureusement pour moi , il fit de même . Au bout d'une trentaine de minute j'étais complétement essoufflé , et m'arrêtai pour prendre ma respiration . Un choix que je regrettais car , l'homme étais la .  
>Le poivraux : Alors ma belle , je t'ai fais peur ( sourire )<br>Elena : Que me voulez vous ?  
>Le poivraux : Rien , juste m'amusai avec toi chéri .<br>Il s'avança et m'agrippa le bras .  
>Elena : Lâcher moi !<br>J'essayais de crier mais une de ses mains m'en empêchais , il m'empêchais presque de respirait . Il me regardait avec un regard que je haïssais , je savais ce qu'il avait en tête , je fermé les yeux quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon cou et ses main sous mon chemisier , j'aurais voulu mourir . Tant qu'a mourir je préférais me débattre , je lui filais un bon coup de pieds entre les jambes il cria et me lâcha je me mis a courir quand il attrapé ma cheville , je tombais désormais au sol , ma tête me tournais il se mit sur moi , il me sourit et me claqua la tête par terre je ne voyais bientôt plus rien quand d'un coup son corps se souleva je clignais des yeux et vit deux eux bleu , quelques secondes après je sombrais .

POV damon 

J'avais tout vue , je regardais la scène avec attention , elle s'était débattue comme une lionne j'adorais sa . Je savais que c'étais elle qui me fallait , elle deviendrait ma princesse des ténèbres , mais d'abords je voulais m'amusai . Quand je vit cette homme la touchait , je fonçais sur lui et lui brisais la nuque . L'humaine étais dans les vapes , je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenais au manoir . Je savais que saint stefan avais du partir quelques jour avec zach , aller savoir pourquoi . J'allais être seule avec elena . Je la déposais délicatement dans mon lit , et descendit me servir un bon verre de scoth . Je décidais de lui laissais son collier , enfin pour l'instant , histoire de voir ses réactions , de m'amusai un peu avec elle ( rire )  
>Il était 4h du matin et l'humaine dormais toujours , mais j'entendais des bruits . Je montais aussitôt , elle se débattais , elle devait rêvé . Avec se collier je ne pouvais m'infiltrer dans sa tète je décidai donc , de lui enlevé . Une fois dans sa tête je pouvais voir son rêve et le modifié , sois le rendre plus joyeux ou au contraire plus triste ( sourire ) . Ce que je vit m'intrigua au début mais m'horiffia par la suite , moi damon salvatore , un vampire fou et impulsif , mais surtout extrêmement sexy enfin bref je m'égare , je voyais elena dans une cave avec son amie sorcière , dieu que je la détestais . Quand un homme , vint la chercher , il la ramena dans une chambre elle avait l'air terrifié , il se jeta dessus et lui mordit le cou , un vampire . Ensuite il lui effacé la mémoire , lui faisant se souvenir de rien , ensuite il... Oh non , j'arrêtais je ne voulais plus voir sa . J'étais diabolique , oui je l'étais mais jamais oh non jamais je n'ai fais subir sa a une femme . D'après les recherches de mon frères elle avait disparut pendant deux ans . Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait si peur des hommes , mais malgré tout je l'admirais pour sa force . Mon plan commencés a sentir mauvais , jamais je ne pourrais la toucher après ce qu'elle a vécu , je n'oserais jamais . Comment ce vampire avait pu lui faire sa , même moi je n'oserais pas , pourtant niveau cruauté j'en étonne plus d'un ! Je lui caressais la joue , lui apaisais ses pensé et lui remit son colliers , quelques secondes après j'étais en bas un autre verre a la main , pensif .<p>

POV stefan 

J'étais partit avec zach , pour quelques jours , pour aller chercher de la veine de venus et protéger les habitants du monstres qui aller s'emparer de cette ville . Zach étais lui aussi inquiet de la présence de damon . Je conduisais .  
>Zach : Tu crois qu'il cherche quoi ?<br>Stefan : Je pense qu'il essaye de me pourrir la vie , de me faire regrettais mes erreurs passé .  
>Zach : Je te fais confiance stefan , et je sais que tu l'arrêteras , c'est un monstres et seule la verveine l'arrêteras ou la mort .<br>Il avait dis sa tellement froidement que sa me fit frissonner . C'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais penser . Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le faire , malgré tout c'étais mon frère , même si je le détestais je crois que jamais je ne pourrais le tuer . L'arrêter par contre oui je pouvais , et n'hésiterais pas a le faire . Pour protéger la ville mais pour protéger aussi elena .  
>Elle étais différentes , je le sentais , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je la regardais je ne voyais pas katherine mais elena tout simplement .<br>Ils nous restaient encore plusieurs heures de route , zach c'étais endormis .

POV bonnie 

Je m'inquiétais , elena n'étais toujours pas rentré et ne répondais a aucun de mes appels . Je décidais donc d'en parler a grand mère . Elle dormait , après quelques seconde d'hésitations je la réveiller , après tout elle comprendrait .  
>Bonnie : Grand mère , réveille toi .<br>Grand mère : humm bonnie ?  
>Elle s'assit dans son lit et alluma la lumière .<br>Grand mére : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma chéri ? ( inquiète )  
>Bonnie : C'est elena grand mère , elle n'est pas rentré , je m'inquiète .<br>Grand mère : Calme toi ma chérie , tu a essayer de l'appelé ?  
>Bonnie : Oui une dizaine de fois , elle ne réponds pas , il est très tard , j'ai un mauvais pressentiment .<br>Grand mère : D'accords laisse moi quelques minutes je descends , sort mon grimoire .  
>Bonnie : D'accords ( sourire )<br>Je dévalais les escaliers comme une furie et sortir le grimoire de grand mère je préparais les bougie quand grand mère arriva .  
>Grand mère : Laisse moi faire .<br>Je la regardais s'activer , l'inquiétude en moi montais .  
>Grand mère : Il me faut la brosse a cheveux d'elena et une photo d'elle .<br>J'allais chercher ce que grands mère m'avais demander et lui donna .  
>Elle récita des mots , en latins je crois , après un silence de quelques minutes elle ouvrit les yeux .<br>Bonnie : Qu'a tu vue grand mère ?  
>Grand mère : J'ai vue elena , dans un grands lit , elle dormait , l'air apaisé .<br>Bonnie : Ou ca ?  
>Grand mère : Je ne sais pas , je ne connais pas cette maison , je ne vois vraiment pas ou sais je suis désolé ma chérie , mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne cours aucun danger , va te reposer , demain matin je recommencerais si elle n'est toujours pas rentré .<br>Bonnie : D'accords .  
>Je partit me recoucher , anxieuse , j'avais tellement peur pour elle et j'espérais vraiment que demain grand mère en verrais plus .<p>

POV elena 

Je me reveillais , il devait étre 5 ou 6 heures du matin , dans un grands lit au draps de satin , je levais ma téte doucement , essyant de me souvenir de la veille quand je vit un homme me regarddais , oh non pas lui ..  
>Damon : Bien dormis princesse ? ( sourire )<br>Elena : Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?  
>Damon : Et bien ma belle je suis chez moi c'est ma maison ( rire )<br>Elena : Eu et bien qu'est ce que je fais la ?  
>Damon : Tu ne te souviens pas ?<br>Je restais silencieuse , essayant de me souvenirs , quand d'un coup la scéne se repassa devant mes yeux , je baissais la téte et vit la moitié de mon chemisier arraché , surment par cette brute qui ma attaqué , un raclement de gorge me fit revenir sur terre , damon me regardait , je mit immediatement mes bras sur ma poitrine , cachant ce que mon chemisier ne cachais plus , il rit et me donna sa veste que je refusais , il la mit sur mes epaules et reprit parole .  
>Damon : Je vois que tout t'est revenu en memoire ( sourire )<br>Elena : Eu oui , eu merci .  
>Damon : Derien ( sourire )<br>Elena : Eu et bien merci , je crois que je vais y aller , il ce fais tard et je dois rentrer , bonnie doit s'inquiété .  
>J'allait me lever quand damon reprit la parole une seconde fois .<br>Damon : Je voulais m'excuser , pour la derniéres fois au bar , j'avais un peu trop bue ( sourire )  
>Elena : Ce n'est rien c'est oublié . ( sourire )<br>J'étais vraiment mal a l'aise il me regardait droit dans les yeux , son regard ne quittais pas le mien .  
>Damon : Tu peux prendre une douche tu sais je ne vais pas te mordre ( sourire en coin )<br>Elena : Je ne voudrais pas te déranger et mon amie doit s'inquiété .  
>Damon : Mais non va y tu ne me derange pas mais alors pas du tout ( sourire )<br>Elena : Bon d'accords ( sourire )  
>Je me dirigeais vers la douche et fermais la porte . Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance ou pas , il me faisait peur malgré qu'il m'ai sauver cette nuit .<p>

POV damon 

J'avais réussi a jouer le parfait gentil garçon comme stefan , en moins ridicule et plus beau bien sur . Personne ne pouvait égalé mon charme . Je l'avais persuadé de prendre une douche , elle accepta . Son chemisier étant tout arracher , je lui laissais une de mes chemises pour qu'elle se sente plus a l'aise . Ce que j'avais vue cette nuit m'avais un peux refroidit sur mon plan je l'avoue . Mais damon salvatore n'abandonne jamais . Je l'entendais prendre sa douche je descendis et me servit un bon scoth . Une trentaine de minute après elle descendit avec ma chemise , je souris intérieurement .  
>Elena : Merci pour tout , je dois te laisser .<br>Damon : Tu peux dormir la si tu veux , sa ne me dérange pas .  
>Elena : Non je ne peux pas , il est bientot 7h et bonnie doit être morte d'inquiétude et va me tuer ( rire )<br>Damon : Et bien dans ce cas , a bientôt elena ( sourire )  
>Elena : A bientôt damon .<br>Je lui sourie et lui proposais de la raccompagner elle accepta . Une fois rentrer , j'appelais mon joujou , cette blonde insupportable qui accourut presque aussitôt .

POV carolinne 

Le beau brun ténébreux m'avais encore rapellé , je partais le rejoindre toute excitais et pressé de raconté mon aventure a mes amies .  
>Une fois devant lui il me regarda et se mit a me parler .<br>Damon : Viens on va chez moi .  
>Carolinne : D'accords ( sourire )<br>Mes talons claquer sur le sol , et je crois que sa l'énervé , car il me prit dans ses bras et en quelques secondes je me retrouvais chez lui . Un immense manoir , oh mon dieu je devais être tomber sur un homme riche , j'avais tirer le gros lot . Je sourit et il avait l'air de m'appréciais . Il m'embrassa viollement , je lui rendit son baiser , et nous commençâmes a faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans son canapé , dieu qu'il était sexy et très doué .  
>Quand d'un cou je levais mes yeux vers lui et commençais a crier , ses yeux étais devenu rouge , des veines bleu les entouré , et des crocs sortais de sa bouche . Je crus rêvais mais la douleur sur mon cou me prouva le contraire . Une heure après je me réveillais , du sang séché sur mon cou et une douleur horrible . Je me levais , il n'étais plus la . Je soupirais , me dépêchais de m'habiller en faisant le moins de bruit possible , quand d'un coup je le vit arriver sur moi .<br>Je me mit a courir mais en quelques secondes il étais devant moi , je vivais un véritable cauchemars .  
>Carolinne : ( pleure ) Lache moi , lache moi !<br>Il me regarda dans les yeux et ensuite plus rien .

POV elena 

Damon m'avais raccompagné , a peine j'eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte que bonnie se jeta sur moi , inquiète mais heureuse de me voir .  
>Bonnie : Tu ma fais une de ses peurs !<br>Elena : Je suis désolé bonnie , calme toi , laisse moi t'expliquer .  
>Je lui expliquais la poursuite dans les bois avec l'ivrogne , ensuite le sauvetage du mystérieux damon , elle était choqué , mais contente qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé .<br>Bonnie : Comment il est ?  
>Elena : Qui ?<br>Bonnie : Ba damon ( elle roula des yeux comme ci c'étais évident )  
>Elena : Ha ! Et bien il est assez grand , il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu .<br>Bonnie : Sexy ?  
>Elena : Oui plutot ( rire ) comme son frère<br>Bonnie : Son frère ?  
>Elena : Stefan salvatore !<br>Bonnie : A d'accords et ben dis donc t'y va pas de main morte , a peine rentré et ta déjà deux frères a tes pieds ( rire )  
>Je lui lancés un coussin et me mit a rire avec elle . Je voulais retrouver une vie normale mais je ne pensais pas m'engager dans une relation , enfin pas maintenant .<br>Bonnie : A quoi tu pense ?  
>Elena : Rien ( sourire ) je réfléchis , je crois que je vais devoir changer de travail ( sourire )<br>Bonnie : Oui je crois aussi ( rire )  
>L'aventure de cette nuit m'avait secoué , aujourd'hui je démissionnerais et chercherais un nouveau travail .<p>

POV stefan

Nous étions arrivée devants une grande clairière , je ne pouvais pas y aller car les plantes m'auraient brulé . Zack est revenue une heure plus tard , des cartons rempli de verveine . Ce week end il y avait une tombola et zack y participé , comme cadeau il offrirait a toute la ville une jolie petit bracelet ou collier . Une protection contre mon monstre de frère . Il ne pourras plus les hypnotisé , c'est déjà un petit pas de fais . J'espère réussir a le neutraliser avant qu'il ne face du mal a quelqu'un . J'espère qu'il ne c'est pas approcher elena durant mon absence , demain nous serons rentré et du plus profond de mon cœur j'espère qu'elle va bien . Je ne la connais que très peu , mais je m'y attache déjà . C'est une fille magnifique autant physiquement que intérieurement , le peu que j'ai vue et espionner ( sourire ) ma plu . Ce qui plait a damon c'est la ressemblance avec katherine et surtout le fait de venir me pourrir la vie et s'amuser avec les humains . Je vais régler sa au plus vite .

POV bonnie

J'étais contente elena reprenais gout a la vie , petit a petit , elle faisait des efforts pour s'en sortir . C'est une battante ! Je suis heureuse que l'agression de cette nuit ne les pas replongé dans la déprime , elle fait tout pour s'en sortir et reste toujours souriante , prête a aider les autres , c'est ma elena . En revenant du lycée j'ai vue qu'il recherchait quelqu'un pour tenir la bibliothèque , je vais lui en parler . C'est dommage qu'elle ne veux pas revenir aux lycée je vais tout faire pour l'en persuader , grand mère en a déjà parler a jenna qui est vraiment impatiente de la voir . J'ai déjà vu son frère jeremy au lycée , un jeune qui prends de la drogue et ne traine pas avec les bonnes personnes . Je ne préfère pas en parler avec elena pour l'instant .


	4. Retrouvailles

**Merci a popgame et loveyou95 pour vos avis sa me fais plaisir =)**

**La suite**

POV Jenna

Depuis que grams ma appelée pour me raconter qu'elena était de retour j'y pensais sans arrêt . On a tous eu tellement peur pour elle ! Quand je dis tous je parle de Jeremy mon neuveu et moi . Je le garde depuis qu'il c'est faché avec ses parents , mais malheureusement quelques mois après son depart , ma soeur et son mari sont mort . D'ailleur jeremy croyais qu'elena l'était ! J'ai lue le soulagement dans ses yeux quand je lui ai annoncée la nouvelle . Il avait l'air soulagée , mais en colére . Il faut lui laisser du temps , il a eu tellement de mal a s'en remettre , en plus de la disparition d'elena le pauvre était perdue . Il ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a disparut pendant deux ans , ni pourquoi elle habite chez grams , pour étre franche moi aussi . Je ne suis pas fachée contre elle , si elle a disparue pendant deux anss c'est qu'elle a surment une raison et je pense qu'elle nous expliquera tout cette après midi . J'espere que sa se passera bien , je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ses 12 ans .

POV elena

Elena : Bonnie tu ne trouve pas que sa fais tot ?

Bonnie : Elena tu leur manque , Jenna n'arréte pas d'appelée grands mére ( sourire )

Elena : Je sais , mais j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille ( baisse les yeux ) qu'il m'en veuille ..

Bonnie : ( soupire ) Ce n'est pas en restant cloitrée ici que tu le seras de toute façon ( sourire ) sa devait bien arrivé un jour , tu le sais , et je suis sur que tu a hate de les revoirs !

Elena : Bien sur ! Jeremy ma enormement manqué , c'est mon frére , je me sens juste coupable de ne pas avoir était la quand il avait le plus besoin de mo , après " l'accident " il n'avais plus de famille , heuresement que tante jenna a était la pour lui .

Bonnie : ( sourire ) Ne t'inquiéte pas ma belle , je suis sur qu'ils ont tout les deux hate de te revoir et qu'ils comprendront ( sourire )

Elena : ( sourire ) Merci d'étre la pour moi .

Bonnie : ( la prends dans ses bras ) Je le serais toujours ( verse une larmes )

Elena : Et bien je suppose qu'il est temps que j'y aille ( sourire )

Bonnie : Je suppose oui ( sourire ) Je te ramene .

Bonnie m'enmenna chez mon bientot "nouveau chez moi " , je ne sais pas si je suis préte a les affrontée , mais je crois que je ne le serais jamais si je n'essaye pas . Arivée devant la porte je vais signe a bonnie qui me sourie , et s'en va . Je frappe , un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année m'ouvre la porté , Oh mon dieur 'est jeremy , qu'il a grandit , il me prends dans ses bras et je fonds en larmes .

POV Jeremy

J'ouvre la porte , et vois ma soeur , hesitante , elle n'a pas changée , enfin si bien sur , mais ses yeux sont resté les mémes . Je la prends dans mes bras et ne peux m'enpécher de verses quelques larmes , tout comme elle . Jenna arrive et me la vole presque des bras ( sourire )

Jenna : Elena , oh mon dieu que tu a grandis , laisse moi te regarder , tu est devenue une magnifique jeune femme ( sourire ) , viens assie toi !

Elena : Merci tante jenna .

Elena s'assoit , je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle soit reellement la , je pensais sincérement qu'elle était morte avec .. eux . Jenna vint nous servire du thé comme si elle était une vieille amie , elle ne sait pas vraiment se comporté avec elle , je la comprends car pour étre honnete moi non plus . Impatient nous la regardons tout les deux , elle pose sa tasse , nous fixe , je pense qu'elle a comprit .

Elena : Je pense qu'il est temps que je m'explique ( sourire )

Jenna : Prends ton temps ma belle

Elena : Alors voila ( souffle ) j'était rentrée tard cette fameuse soirée , en rentrant la porte était ouverte , j'ai appellée maman et papa ( fixe jeremy ) mais personne ne me repondit , j'entrais dans leur chambre ( larme ) quand je les vit ( pleure ) je suis partie en courant sans prendre le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit , j'ai courut , courut , j'ai erer pendant des jours sans savoir ou aller , c'est la que j'ai rencontrer bonnie , qui était en fugue , elle aussi , on s'est entraider , jusqu'a aujourd'hui et vous connaisser la suite .

Jenna rester la bouche ouverte devant le recit d'elena , moi j'était plutot furieux , pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ? Pourquoi ne donné aucun signe de vie ? Je perdais le controle .

Jeremy : Pourquoi t'a pas appelé ? ( crie )

Jenna : Jeremy ..

Jeremy : Non tante jenna , elle revient ici , comme une fleur , comme si rien ne s'étais passée , alors que pendant deux ans on la crut morte ! Morte tu entends !

Je partit de la maison et rejoignit le mistic grill pour aller me detendre autour d'un verre , j'en avais bien besoin et de fumer aussi .

POV Elena

Oh mon dieu j'en était sur , jenna me regarde les larmes au yeux , me sert dans ses bras .

Jenna : Elena .. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire , laisse lui le temps .

Elena : Je sais tante jenna ( sourire ) il a raison de m'en vouloir , j'aurais pu appelé ..

Jenna : Après un traumatisme comme celui ci je comprends , tu étais perdu , tu a mis du temps a t'en remmettre mais maintenant tu est la ( sourire )

Elena : Je suis la ( sourire )

Jenna : Tu sais tu peux enménager quand tu veux ( sourire ) Il y a une chambre pour toi , mais prends ton temps , fais comme tu veux .

Elena : J'te remercie ( sourire )

Je la remercier après qu'elle mes racontais leur vie , je lui racontée mon mensonge de ma "vie" depuis ses deux années . Et je partie rejoindre bonnie , pour tout lui expliquer j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler .

POV Bonnie

Après avoir deposer elena je partis au mistic grill , m'assit a ma table habituelle en attendant carolinne . 30 minute sont passé et elle n'est toujours pas la . Je m'apprete a partir après de multiple appel , mais stefan salvatore s'approche de moi .

Stefan : Salut ( sourire ) tu est bonnie c'est sa ?

Bonnie : Oui est toi stefan ?

Stefan : C'est bien sa ( sourire ) Je peux m'asseoir ?

Bonnie : Bien sur ( sourire )

Stefan : Alors elena n'est pas avec toi ?

Bonnie : Non a vrai dire elle est chez sa famille .

Stefan : Elle a de la famille ici ?

Bonnie : Pourquoi toute ses questions ( mefiante )

Stefan : Desolé , je suis malpolie , je m'intérésse c'est tout , elle me rappelle quelqun que j'ai connue ( sourire )

Bonnie : Ah excuse moi , je suis mefiante ( sourire ) c'est la soeur de jeremy le jeune saoule qui joue au billard la bas (montre du doigt jeremy )

Stefan : Les guilberts ?

Bonnie : Eu ba oui , pourquoi t'est si etonné ? ( sourire )

Stefan : Pour rien ( sourire ) je pensais qu'elle serait de la famille d'une vieille amie . Je te laisse bonnie , sa ma fais plaisir de parler avec toi ( sourire )

Bonnie : A moi aussi ( sourire )

Stefan : Je te raccompagne ?

Bonnie : J'te remercie mais j'ai ma voiture ( sourire , lu tends la main ) A bientot stefan .

Stefan : ( Lui sers la main ) a bientot bonnie

Je partie en vitesse du bar , en lui serrant la main j'ai ressentie quelques choses , quelques choses qui me fais peur , je dois en parler a grands mére . Je fonce chez moi et trouve elena , les yeux rougit par les larmes . Elle m'explique tout , je suis vraiment desolé pour elle sincérement . Mais je suis sur que tout s'arrangeras , jenna et quelqun de bien d'après grands mére . Je reste avec elle jusqu'a tant quelle dorme et vais voir grand mére en bas . On doit parler !

POV Stefan

Une fois rentré au manoir zach déposa les plantes a la cave , la fête de charité et dans quelques jours . Il prépare les bracelets pendant que moi je repense a notre conversation . Bien sur c'est une sorcière , je m'en doutais , mais sa grands mère ne l'avait pas mentionnée , pourtant c'est logique . Elle a dut le sentir , j'espère qu'elle ne va pas avoir peur de moi . Je ne lui ferais rien , ainsi qu'a elena . Je sais ce qui leur est arrivé , si grams lui explique pour moi , elle comprendra pour les autres ...

POV Damon

Une fois débarrassé de barbie , je rentrais au manoir , écoutant la conversation de ce cher zach avec mon idiot de frère ! Alors comme sa il voulait se débarrassé de moi avec leur bracelet de verveine ! Soit , je vais m'en ocupper , il ne me reste plus qu'une solution , je descends a la cave et le voit , je lui rompt le cou avant même qu'il n'est le temps de tourner la tête pour me voir . Je suis fier de mon coup , je part en vitesse et monte , en attendant , le sermon de mon frére après qu'il decouvrira mon acte . Il est tellement prévisible que sa en ai ridicule . Après quelques minutes je l'entends monter , je sourie intérieurement , allonger nonchalament sur mon lit , le t-shirt dechiré d'elena mis en evidence sur une chaise pour lui mettre le doute ( sourire )

Damon : Que me vaut cette visite cher frére ( sourire en coin )

Il me fonce dessus mais echoue lamentablement .

Damon : Ne sois pas si previsible stefan !

Stefan : ( fou de rage ) Qu'a tu fais ? Qu'a tu fais ? Tu n'est qu'on monstre c'était ta famille damon , notre famille !

Damon : Et bien il faut croire qu'on en a plus ( rire )

Je le voyais scrupait la piéce des yeux a la recherche de quelques choses a me jeter a la figures , quand je le vie devier sur les vetements . Son expression sur son visage valait toute les poches de sang du monde !

Stefan : Qu'est ce que c'est que sa ? C'est a elena , qu'est ce que sa fais la !

Damon : ( sourire ) j'avais faim

Il se jeta a nouveau sur moi me fit traverser la fenétres je decidais d'arreter de jouer et le prit par son col .

Damon : Quand comprendra tu que tu ne peux rien contre moi , si j'ai envie de tuer ta petite elena je lui briserais la nuque comme j'ai briser celle de zach c'est aussi simple que sa ( sourire ironique )

Stefan : Tu ne le feras pas !

Damon : Tu est bien sur de toi , rien que pour te prouver le contraire j'ai envie de lui sucer le sang jusqu'a la derniére goute ( se leche les levres )

Je m'en allais a toute vitesse pour lui semer le doute .


	5. Les ennuies commencent !

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles , je ne sais pas a quel frequences je vais poster , dès que j'ai le temps =)**

** Bonne lecture !**

POV Damon

Après avoir semé le doute dans la tête de mon très cher frère , je décidais d'aller rendre une petite visite a l'humaine . Je frappais plusieurs fois , mais personnes ne répondit . Je décidais donc de monter sur ma branche . Elle dormait . Dommage , je remet sa a demain , mais pas question que tu m'échappe pauvre petite choses fragile . j'appelais ma source de sang , pour m'amuser un peu , elle répondit tout de suite comme a chaque fois ( sourire ) , je la rejoins au mistic grill , et ce qui devait arriver arriva , des cris , des pleurs , enfin le cinéma habituelle quoi ! En quelques coût d'oeil , envolé !

POV Bonnie

J'avais tout raconter a grand mère , cette sensation étrange avec stefan toute a l'heure . En écoutant mon récit je voyais bien que quelques choses n'allait pas .  
>Bonnie : Si tu sais quelques chose dit le moi<p>

Grams : Chéri , je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment sa serais trop dangereux mais je peux te promettre que je t'expliquerais tout une fois ton entraînement fini ( clin d'oeil )

Bonnie : Entraînement ? ( sourire )

Grams : Tu a bien compris ( sourire ) quand tu seras prête je te révélerais tout .

Bonnie : C'est d'accords ( soupire ) On commence quand ? ( sourire )

Grams : Sois patiente ma chéri , il se fait tard , dès demain promis , mais avant sa je dois te parler d'elena .

Bonnie : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ( fronce les sourcils )

Grams : Rien , ne t'inquiète pas ( sourire ) j'ai parler a jenna , elle ma tout expliquait et elle aimerais qu'elena vienne habiter avec eux , mais surtout qu'elle arrête de travailler.

Bonnie : Mais grand mère , je n'suis pas contre le fait qu'elle aille habiter la bas même si je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête mais pour son travail elle en a besoin pour vivre , même si pour le moment elle est a la recherche d'un nouvel emploi ( sourire )

Grams : Je sais bien ma chérie , mais ne t'inquiète pas tout est régler , jenna est la tutrice officiel d'elena et jeremy , tout a était fait , elle peux retourner aux lycée ( sourire )

Bonnie : ( la prends dans ses bras) Je suis contente grands mère , elle pourra vraiment avoir une vie normal maintenant ( sourire )

Grams : Oui ( sourire ) Bon je vais me coucher je n'ai plus 20 ans tu pense bien ( sourire ) Bonne nuit .

Bonnie : Bonne nuit grand mère ( sourire )

Je décidais donc d'aller dormir , j'étais pressé de tout raconter a elena . Je m'endormais paisiblement en sachant que demain serait un jour nouveau .

POV Stefan

Encore une fois il rependait la souffrance autour de lui . Comment puis je faire pour l'arreter ? Je ne peux pas le tuerm malgrés ma haine grandissante envers lui il reste mon seul et unique frére , ma seule famille .. Comment proteger elena , bonnie et les habitants e mistics falls ? Combien de temps avant que les habitants de cette ville decouvre notre existence ? Tant de question qui resteront sans reponses pour le moment . Je dois savoir pourquoi le t'shirt d'elena était dans la chambre de damon , surtout dechiré . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle serait venue ici de son plein grés . Je dois eclaircir sa , je parlerais a bonnie demain , en esperant que grams ne lui ai rien dit sur ma "nature" .

POV caroline

Damon ma encore une fois appelé , decidement il ne peux pas se passer de moi ( sourire ) , il me rejoint au mistic grill , en attendant je suis avec matt , un amie d'enfance et jeremy le frére d'elena .  
>Je regarde sans arret l'heure , il aime se faire desirer .<p>

Matt : T'attends quelqun peut étre ? ( sourire )

Carolinne : Peut étre que oui ( sourire )

Matt : T'est bourrée carolinne !

Carolinne : Et alors ? ( trebuche en se levant ) , allez viens jeremy on fais un billard ?

A vrai dire il était tout aussi emeché que moi , sans un mot il se dirigea vers la table de billard quand quelqun me pris le bras .

Carolinne : Dammonnn ( sourire ) t'est enfin la

Damon : Et oui ma belle ( sourire )

Carolinne : Atends moiiiii laa , je fais qu'une partie ( rigole )

Damon : Lui prends le bras , j'suis pas le genre de personnes a attendre sagement comme un petit toutou ( sourire en coin )

Carolinne : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends lache moi !

Matt : ( se léve et le defi des yeux ) Lache la mec !

Damon : Répéte pour voir ( sourire )

Carolinne : Matt laisse tonber ! C'est bon je m'en vais .

Matt : Carolinne attends !

Damon : ( lui tords le bras ) Elle ta dit qu'elle s'en aller ptit gars lache l'affaire .

Malgrés ce petit incident nous reussimes a quitter le bar , damon fais peur parfois , il est tellement sexy , faut vraiment que j'en parle a bonnie et elena elle serait tellement contente pour moi ! Je montais dans sa voiture , direction son manoir , il a quelques choses a me montrer , peut étre une surprise qui c'est ? ( sourire )

Pov stefan

Je réfléchissais pour trouver une solution , pour épargner cette ville des futurs meurtres bientôt commis pas mon frère quand je l'entendis arriver . Je descendit aussitôt et le trouver entrain de malmener cette jeune fille blonde qui traîne avec bonnie et elena .  
>Stefan : Qu'est que tu fais damon ?<p>

Damon : J'amène ma copine a la maison , pourquoi t'est jaloux ? ( sourire )

Stefan : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles damon !

Caarolinne : Vous m'expliquer ? ( rire )

Damon : ( l'hypnotise ) Tais toi et monte a l'étage .

Carolinne : Très bien ( sourire )

Damon : ( la retient par l'épaule ) Et nue ! ( sourire )

Carolinne : Comme tu veux ( sourire )

Cette pauvre fille monta a l'étage .

Stefan : A quoi tu joue exactement ? Elle ne mérite pas sa , personne ne mérite sa !

Damon : Quand comprendra tu que j'en est rien a faire de s'que tu pense petit frère ( sourire )

Stefan : Pourquoi cette fille ?

Damon : Blonde , populaire , fille du shérif et d'une famille fondatrice , et en plus de sa totalement naïve , dois je continuer ? ( sourire en coin )

Je préféré partir , je ne peux rien faire , pas avec mon régime , je ne peux rien contre lui . Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer ?

POV Bonnie

J'étais au lycée j'avais vraiment hâte de rentrée pour que grand mère m'entraîne . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois attendre avant de savoir la vérité . Je suis tellement dans mes pensée que je percute quelqu'un , je tombe et lève la tête ..

Bonnie : Stefan ? Excuse moi ..

Stefan : Salut bonnie ( sourire ) pas de soucis , laisse moi t'aider .

Bonnie : Merci ..

Il m'aida a ramasser mes affaires , il est peut être très beau mais je le trouve étrange surtout depuis ce que j'ai ressentie .

Stefan : Sa va ? ( sourire )

Bonnie : Oui , merci ( sourire ) j'étais dans mes pensée excuse moi .

Stefan : C'est rien , dis t'aurais pas vue Caroline ?

Bonnie : Eu nan pas depuis un moment , je savais pas que tu la connaissais .

Stefan : Depuis peu ( sourire ) Et elena , elle n'est pas avec toi ?

Bonnie : Non elle n'est pas encore inscrire mais sa ne saurais tarder ( sourire )

Stefan : ( sourire ) Et bien je te laisse bonnie , a toute a l'heure peut être !

Bonnie : Oui ( sourire ) Bye stefan

Vraiment charmant mais il pose toujours des tas de questions , c'est vrai que sa fais un moment que j'ai pas de nouvelle de Caroline , c'est pas son genre . Après les cours j'irais prendre elena et on iras la voir .

Pov Elena

J'me réveillais seule , a vrai dire j'avais vraiment mal dormi . Bonnie devait être partie pour l'école . J''allais me laver et m'allonger cherchant a me souvenirs de mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemars . J'ai rêvé de cet homme Klaus mais d'un autre aussi , je n'arrive plus a me souvenir de son prénom , je ne sais même pas s'il existe vraiment . J'ai besoin de l'aide e bonnie mais comme elle n'est pas la , j'espère que grams m'aidera . Je descends et la trouve a écrire une nouvelle formule dans son grimoire .  
>Grams : ( lève la tête ) Tiens elena , sa va ?<p>

Elena : Oui oui et vous ?

Grams : Elena , qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elena : Comment savez vous ?

Grams : N'oublie pas que je suis une sorcière ( sourire )

Elena : C'est vrai ( sourire ) Je voulais vous demander votre aide .

Grams : Je t'écoute ( sourire )

Elena : Alors voila j'ai fais un rêve et je m'en souviens pas très bien j'aimerais m'en souvenir .

Grams : Un rêvetu dis ?

Elena : Hum oui c'est exacte sur mes parent

Grams acquiesça , je détestais lui mentir mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler sinon elle aurait refuser .

Grams : Allonge toi .

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé .

Grams : Je vais réciter une formules , tu va dormir pendant un laps de temps je ne peux pas déterminer le-quelle , tu te rappelleras de tout en te réveillant tu aura sûrement un petit mal de crane ( sourire )

Je la remercier et sombrer . Je me voyais avec cet homme , il s'appelait elija , j'étais dans sa chambre , il ne me faisait pas de mal ni peur . Il me parlait c'est tout , quand klaus arriva et le projeta a travers la pièce . Il se battée . Alors c'était sa mon rêve ? J'suis idiote d'avoir crue que sa aurait pu m'aider , mais pourquoi j'me réveille pas ? Quand d'un coup je vis plusieurs scènes de klaus , elija , les morsures .. Je me souvenais de TOUT ...


	6. Flashback

**Merci a mes deux lectrices pour vos reviews , j'essaye de poster aux plus vite , j'espère que sa vous plait =)**

_Flashback_

_POV Elena_

_J'étais dans cette cave , toujours avec bonnie , on se soutient , heureusement qu'elle est la sinon je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue . J'ai froids et faim , certaines filles pleures , essaye de se cacher , mais c'est peine perdue , le monstre arrive . Klaus . Ils nous regarde les unes après les autres et comme souvent c'est moi qu'il désigne , je tremble mais ne pleure pas je ne veux pas lui donner se plaisir . Il me fais signe d'avancer je ne bouge pas , il sourit et me tire par le bras , bonnie hurle . I m'emmène dans cette chambre , la chambre maudite comme on aime l'appelé . Je ne bouge pas , il me tourne autour , je le hais , hais son sourire , son regard , j'ai envie de mourir comme a chaque fois ._

_Klaus : Alors sweatheart , comme te porte tu aujourd'hui ?_

_Elena : ..._

_Klaus : Tu n'est pas très bavarde , très bien ( sourire ) je vais arranger sa ._

_Il se jette sur moi , je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'hurler je sais ce qu'il va se passer , il pose ses yeux sur mon corps meurtrie en tenant mes poignée au dessus de ma tête ._

_Klaus : Je veux que tu te souvienne de tout , a chaque fois que tu t'endors , que tu est seule , je hanterais toujours tes pensées jusqu'à la fin , remercie katarina pour sa !_

_Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille , je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fais subir sa , je hurle , me débat , le frappe sa le fais juste bien rire . Quand un retentit a la porte il me lâche et grogne ? J'en profite pour courir et essayer de m'enfuir ._

_Klaus : Sa ne sert a rien chéri , tu m'échapperas pas ( sourire ) elija entre mon ami ._

_Un homme entre je tremble , je ne le connais pas , mais j'ai vraiment peur de s'quil pourrait me faire . Il me regarde et demande a klaus de lui parler en privée . Ils sortent . Je cherche n'importe quoi qui pourrait me servir d'armes mais mes effort sont vain . La porte s'ouvre , cette homme , elija , entre seule . Je me recule , il sourit ._

_Elija : Klaus a un empêchement , je dois te surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne . Assis toi ._

_Je ne bouge pas , je suis terrifié , il avance le sourire aux lèvres , je me met a courir vers ma seul sortie , la porte , il me rattrape tout de suite et me jette sur le lit . Je pleur et crie , je sais ce qu'il va se passer . Il s'assit a coté de moi , je ne bouge plus . Je sens sa main sur ma joue ._

_Elija : Je ne te ferais rien , je ne te toucherais pas , tu n'a rien a craindre de moi ._

_Je n'ose pas me retourner , je reste la , allonger , il ne dit rien . Je ne sais combien de temps je suis rester la sans bouger , peut être 1h ou 2 ? Quand la porte s'ouvre , je me relève et le voit , il est de retour , elija me regarde je le supplie des yeux et crie ._

_Elena : S'il vous plaît ne me laisser pas avec lui pitié !_

_Il ne dit rien et regarde Klaus qui sourit ._

_Elija : Quel arrogance , comment ose t-elle me défier , puis je remédier a cela ?_

_Klaus : ( sourie ) Bien sur cher frère , tu peux faire ce que tu veux d'elle tant que tu ne la tue pas , enfin pas pour l'instant ( rire ) J'ai a faire de toute façon je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard , et elle sait que je le ferais ._

_Klaus me fixe en disant cela et elija rit , klaus s'en va et me laisse seule avec son frère ? Ou suis je tomber qui sont ses gens ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'il s'approche de moi , je ne me débat pas , je ne dis rien , de toute façon je ne peux rien faire , a part attendre et espéré qu'il me tue . J'attends mes rien ne se passe , je lève les yeux et il est assit un livre a la main . Il ne fais même pas attention a moi . Je soupire de soulagement , il me regarde , je frissonne ._

_Elija : Approche ._

_Je sens les larmes venir mais me retient , je m'assoie a coté de lui , attendant la sentence . Je baisse la tête , il la relève . Il me regarde droit dans les yeux ._

_Elija : Qu'elle homme serais je si je lever la main sur une si jolie dame ._

_Je reste sans voix , ma bouche doit former un O car son regards sur moi et amusé ._

_Elija : Klaus est peut être mon frère mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve ses actes . Tu n'a rien a craindre de moi ._

_Je n'ose parler , je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance ou pas ._

_Elija : Dors , profite du temps qu'il te reste avant de retourner en bas , je te réveillerais dès qu'il reviendra ._

_Je m'allonge mais ne dors pas , je sens son regards posé sur moi , je tiens une heure peut être avant que mes paupières ne se ferme ._

_Je sans quelqu'un me secouer je fais un bond en voyant elija sourire ._

_Elija : Klaus est partit pour la soirée , il ne reviendra pas avant demain , je t'ai apporté a manger , n'en parle a personnes ou tu en payeras de ta vie ._

_Je frissonne mais lui réponds quand même ._

_Elena : Merci , mais je refuse de manger ._

_Elija : ( surpris ) Ce n'est pas empoisonné tu sais ._

_Elena : Toutes ses filles en bas meurent de faim , enfin ce qui reste de ces filles , je refuse de manger ._

_Elija : C'est très noble de te part je respecte sa . Redescendons ._

_Il me ramène a la cave , bonnie me saute dans les bras , je me retourne , elija me fais un clin d'oeil et ferme a ce troue maudit a clef ._

_Fin du flashback ._

POV Elena

Encore un souvenirs , tout me reviens petit a petit , bonnie est a coté de moi depuis qu'elle est revenue du lycée , j'ai passé toute la nuit a crier , pleurer , raconter tout s'que j'ai vécu . Toutes ses marque sur mon corps et celui de bonnie on était fait par ses monstres , des vam.. vampires ? Comment cela est possible . Je me souviens de tout , des morsures , de l'hypnose , de Klaus .. D'elija ..

POV Bonnie

En rentrant du lycée j'ai retrouvée elena allongé sur le canapé , grand mère a son chevet . Elle ma tout expliquer quand d'un coup elena se réveille en hurlant . Grand mère et moi nous regardons , ne comprenant rien !

Bonnie : Elena , elena c'est moi calme toi ( la prends dans mes bras )

Elena : ( pleure ) Je me souviens de tout bonnie , de tout !

Bonnie : Quoi ? Ton rêve ?

Elena : Non bonnie , klaus ! ( pleure )

Bonnie : Comment ? Je ne comprends pas .

Je me retourne vers grand mère choquée .

Grams : Le sort , a réveiller ses souvenirs . Je ne pensais pas que sa irait jusque la .

Elena pleure je lui demande de tout me raconter , elle me parle de Klaus , des morsures , d'elija . Mon dieu des vampires ? C'est impossible je me retourne vers grand mère qui semble mal a l'aise .

Bonnie : Grands mère si tu sais quelques choses explique nous je t'en prie .

Grams : Puisque je n'ai pas le choix .. Tu te souviens de notre conversation sur les êtres des ténèbres et des colliers que je vous ai offert .

Moi et elena hochons la tête .

Grams : Et bien je te parlais des vampires .. Ces colliers contiennent de la verveine , qui empêche les vampires de pénétrait vos pensé , de vous hypnotisais ..

Je regarde elena qui est tout aussi choqué que moi .

Elena : C'est pour sa que le plupart de nos souvenirs sont vagues ? Que certaines questions son rester sans réponses ?

Grams : Tu a tout compris chérie , le sort a fait remonter tout tes souvenirs ( baisse les yeux ) je suis désolé , j'imagine a quel point vous avez du souffrir ..

Elena : Ce n'est pas votre faute grams , je suis contente d'avoir retrouver mes souvenirs même si la réalité et encore plus monstrueuse que je ne l'imaginais .

Grams : Je comprends ( sourit ) tu devrais aller te reposer tu risque d'avoir mal au crane .

Elena : Vous avez raison je suis épuisez , j'ai besoin de remettre mes idées au clairs .

Bonnie : Je te rejoins après ma belle .

Elena venais de monter j'entendais la douche coulait .

Bonnie : Faut que je te parle grand mère .

Grams : Je m'en doutais ( sourire ) va y parle .

Bonnie : Tu te rappelle de la sensation que j'ai ressentie avec stefan ?

Grams : Oui , je crois que j'ai compris , tu a sentie la même sensation avec Klaus c'est sa ?

Bonnie : C'est exact ..

Grams : Ma chérie , je pense savoir tout s'que vous avez vécu la bas et crois moi sur parole je vous vengerez même si je dois en mourir !

Bonnie : C'est bien ce dont j'ai peur ..

Grams : Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie , je sais ce que je fais , je ne tenterais rien tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité , c'est pour sa qu'il faut commencer au plus vite l'entraînement . Quand tu sera prête je t'expliquerais tout .

Bonnie : Parce qu'il y a une suite ?

Grams : Malheureusement oui ..

Bonnie : Et a propos de stefan ?

Grams : Tu n'a rien a craindre , on peux lui faire confiance , il connaît notre secret ( sourit )

Bonnie : Quoi ? ( choquée ) Comment être sur qu'il ne dirait rien ou ne feras rien ?

Grams : Il protège notre secret , et je protège le sien , depuis longtemps déjà . Tu comprendra le moment venu , maintenant rejoins elena , elle a besoin de toi .

Bonnie : ( sourit ) Tu a raison .

Je monter en haut , elena était encore sous le choc , dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a put voir ! Je décidais de ne pas lui parler de la nature de stefan , elle en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui . Elle préférait rester seul pour le moment je la comprenais et décider d'aller prendre l'air , j'en avais besoin . Grams veillerais sur elle et m'appellerais au moindre problème . J'allais chez carolinne sa faisait un bail que je l'avais pas vue .

POV Caroline

Jetait de retour chez moi , aucune nouvelle de damon pour le moment . J'étais accroc , vraiment . Je m°ennuyais sans lui . Je repensais a notre soirée hier j'ai du bien boire car je ne me souviens d'absolu-ment rien , a part damon me raccompagnant chez moi , un vrai gentleman . Pas comme son frère stefan , il m'en a parler , un vrai psychopathe ! Brr j'en ai froid dans le dos . Je suis entrain de m'habiller quand on sonne a ma porte . Je descends , c'est bonnie .

Caroline : Hey bonnie sa va ?

Bonnie : Oui très bien ( sourire ) je m'inquiétais pour toi a vrai dire .

Caroline : A bon pourquoi ? Je vais parfaitement bien !

Bonnie : Sa fais plusieurs jours que j'ai pas de nouvelle , excuse moi de m'être inquiétais pour une de mes meilleurs amies ( sourire )

Caroline : Allez entre ( sourire )

Bonnie : Je connais ce sourire caroline forbes raconte moi tout ! ( sourire )

Caroline : Assied toi , j'ten prie ( rire )

Bonnie s'assied impatiente d'entendre mon récit .

Bonnie : Allez crache le morceau ( sourire )

Caroline : Alors voila , j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ( sourire )

Bonnie : j'en étais sur ( sourire ) Il est comment ? C'est qui ?

Caroline : Alors il est grand ( sourire ) beau , très beau même ( rire ) les cheveux noirs , les yeux d'un bleu intense , et il s'appelle damon salvatore !

Bonnie : Attends , salvatore comme dans stefan salvatore ? ( fronce les sourcils )

Caroline : C'est exact ( sourire ) Le grand frère ..

Bonnie : Oui oui je sais

Caroline : Tu sais ? ( sourire )

Bonnie : Elena les connais .

Caroline : a d'accords , alors voila tu sais tout , on se voit presque tout les jours , je suis folle de lui et entre nous il embrasse comme un dieu ! ( rire )

Bonnie : ( rire ) J'veux bien te croire . J'te laisse ma belle , elena est malade j'veux pas la laisser seul trop longtemps .

Caroline : J'comprends ( sourire ) passe lui le bonjour !

Bonnie : Je n'y manquerais pas ( sourire ) et a l'avenir laisse ton portable allumé !

Caroline : Ouai j'essayerais ( sourire )

Bonnie partie , j'en profitais pour prendre un bon bain relaxant , une fois finit je m'admirer dans le miroir . Je tournoyais quand je vis une trace de .. dent ? C'est quoi sa ?


	7. Decouverte

**Désolé d'avoir étais si longue a poster le chapitre , j'ai travailler toute la semaine , j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire . Merci a vous pour vos reviews sa fais vraiment plaisir je suis contente que sa vous plaise . J'aimerais savoir quel couple vous aimerez voir ? **

**Bonne lecture =)**

POV BONNIE 

****J'étais vraiment inquiète pour caroline , sait elle qu'il est un vampire ? Je ne crois pas , elle ne sait pas garder un secret ( sourire ) elle me l'aurait sans aucun doute dit dès que j'aurais franchis la porte . Il faut que j'en parle a grand mère , elle ma parler de stefan mais pas de damon . Il faut que j'éclaircisse cette histoire . Elena va rester chez moi encore quelque temps elle n'est pas prête pour enmenager chez Jenna . Je la comprends après tout ses souvenirs je pense qu'elle va avoir du mal a dormir pendant encore quelques temps malheureusement . Elle est avec grand mère , moi je vais en cours , je me dirige vers mon casier quand je croise stefan ..

Stefan : Hey salut bonnie ( sourire )

Bonnie : Salut stefan

Stefan : Sa na pas l'air d'aller ( inquiet )

Bonnie : Tu sais des trucs de filles ( sourire )

Stefan : ( pas convaincu ) Bien sur . Et elena sa va ?

Bonnie : Ecoute stefan je ne sais pas ce que tu veux a elena et pourquoi tu pose toujours des questions sur elle mais évite de l'approcher .

Stefan : ( surpris ) Eu d'accords mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

Bonnie : ( chuchote a son oreille ) Et bien parce que je sais que tu est un vampire et que je sais que tu sais que je suis une sorcière et aussi parce que tu est au courant pour ce qui nous est arrivé .

Je m'éloigner quand il me prit le bras .

Stefan : Ecoute Bonnie ..

Je lui couper la parole .

Bonnie : Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi , elena n'est pas au courant pour toi , ne t'approche pas de nous , je n'ai aucune confiance en toi !

Je le laisser la et partit en cour d'histoire , voila déjà une histoire de régler .

POV STEFAN

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre . Bonnie était au courant et elle n'aimait pas sa . C'est compréhensif après ce qui lui est arrivé . Elle a besoin de temps . Je repartit donc chez moi en espérant ne pas trouver damon dans le canapé a boire comme a son habitude . Malheureusement pour moi , j'avais raison . Il était bien la , un verre de scotch a la main .

Damon : Tient tient p'tit frère deja de retour ! Tu as enfin compris après une centaine d'années qu'allé au lycée est une pure perte de temps ( sourire )

Stefan : Très drôle damon , tu t'est déjà lassé de ta " petite amie "

Damon : Pas encore p'tit frère , j'ai des plans ( sourire en coin )

Stefan : Qu'est ce que tu va encore faire damon ? ( fronce les sourcils )

Damon : Sa c'est un secret ( sourire )

Il partit a toute vitesse . Je devais parler a grams pour régler sa , peut être qu'elle m'aiderait . Je l'appelais .

Grams : Allo ?

Stefan : Allo , bonjour c'est stefan , désolé de vous deranger j'aimerais vous parler de quelques choses d'important .

Grams : Très bien , passe .

Stefan : J'arrive tout de suite .

Je raccrocher , quelques minutes plus tard j'étais devant sa porte . Je frappais .

Grams : Entre , elena est en haut .

Stefan : Merci de votre confiance ( sourire )

Grams : Alors que puis je faire pour toi ( sourire )

Stefan : Comme vous le savez certainement , j'ai un frère damon , qui na pas le même régime que moi .

Grams : J'en ai entendu parler .

Stefan : J'aimerais l'arrêter .

Grams : En quoi cela me concerne ?

Stefan : Il tourne autour d'elena et prépare quelques choses contre les habitants de cette ville .

Grams : Je vois , sa ne va pas être facile mais je peux t'aider . Je t'explique .

Grams m'expliqua donc son plan , je repartis le sourire aux lèvres .

POV ELENA 

Bonnie était en cours , j'étais en haut lisant un livre pour me changer les idées , quand , j'entendis grams parler avec quelqu'un , cette voix ne m'étais pas inconnue . Je descendis quelques marches et écouter . Grams faisait une inquantation pour immobiliser une personne . L'homme la remercia , je le reconnue tout de suite , stefan . Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient , ni qu'il connaissait son secret . Pourquoi m'avoir cacher sa ? Je n'y pensais plus et continuer d'écouter .

_Conversation entre Grams et stefan :_

_Stefan : Tu est sur que damon ne pourra plus bouger ?_

_Grams : Certaine , douterais tu de mes capacités ? ( sourire )_

_Stefan : ( sourire ) Jamais ._

_Grams : Bien , que compte tu faire du corps ?_

_Stefan : L'enfermer dans ma cave , je le laisserais se dessécher et ensuite nous parlerons ._

_Grams : Bien , bonne chance stefan ._

_Stefan : Merci a toi ._

_Fin de la conversation ._

Je n'en revenais pas , stefan voulait enfermer son frère dans leur cave ? Pourquoi grams l'aider ? Je ne comprenais pas . Je m'étais tromper sur stefan , aucune bonne personne ne ferais subir sa a sa famille . Il faut que je le prévienne , il a était tellement gentil quand je me suis fais agresser , il ma aider , je vais l'aider a mon tour . Je sortis a la hâte .

POV DAMON 

Barbie était en cour , stefan rester égal a lui même , bref , je m'ennuyais . Je décidais donc d'aller me saouler au bar du coin . Arriver la bas je scrutais la pièce et ne vis aucune proie potentielle , c'était d'un ennuie ! Je m'assis donc au bar , commandant un scotch , puis deux , puis trois , je ne les compter même plus . Je décidais de partir , arriver a ma voiture je vis elena arriver l'air paniquer .

Elena : Damon je te chercher !

Damon : Bonjour elena ( sourire ) je vais bien et toi ?

Elena : J'ai pas le temps pour sa , il faut que je te parle c'est important .

Je l'observais , elle m'intriguait je décidais d'écouter ce quelle avait a me dire , de toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre a faire !

Damon : Très bien , entrons au bar , il commence a pleuvoir , sa serais dommage si tu attrapais froids ( sourire )

Elena : Eu ok .

On s'installa a une table , je lui commander un coca et moi un énième scotch .

Damon : Alors elena , je t'écoute .

Elena : La dernière fois tu ma aider , je t'en suis reconnaissante .

Damon : C'était avec plaisir ( sourire )

Elena : C'est pour sa qu'aujourd'hui je vais te rendre la pareil .

Damon : Je ne comprends pas ? ( amusé )

Elena : C'est a propos de stefan .

Damon : Stefan ? Qu'est ce que mon frère viens faire dans ton histoire .

Elena : Et bien voila , je ne te dirais pas comment je sais sa , mais stefan a prévue quelques choses contre toi .

Je ris franchement , qu'est qu'il pouvait bien avoir encore fait !

Elena : Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide je peux partir .

Damon : Excuse moi mais stefan ne peux rien faire contre moi , il n'est pas assez fort ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Il a eu de l'aide .

Damon : De l'aide ?

Elena : Bon damon tu va peux être me prendre pour une folle mais crois tu au surnaturelle ?

Elle était tellement sérieuse que j'eu envie de rire , si elle savait a quoi elle était entrain de parler je crois qu'on aurais une toute autre conversation .

Damon : Elena , je ne te prends pas pour une folle , bien sur que j'y crois , tu sais en fouillant un peu tu apprendra que mistic falls a aussi ses légendes ! ( sourire )

Elena : Et bien voila , une sorcière , je ne te dirais pas qui a donner a stefan une poudre qui te paralyseras , je l'ai entendu dire qu'il compter t'enfermer dans votre cave pour que tu te dessèche , je n'ai pas bien compris mais je crois qu'il veux te faire du mal .

Damon : Attends quoi ?

Stefan avait donc un plan un peu plus sérieux cette fois ( sourire ) j'étais en colère mais amusé , car encore une fois il va échoué .

Elena : Je suis vraiment désoler damon , je ne pensais pas que stefan était comme sa , je te fais confiance je ne voulais pas qui t'arrive malheur tu comprends ? Je veux t'aider !

Tiens tiens sa devenait intéressant , l'humaine en plus de me servir le plan de stefan sur un plateau me proposer son aide .

Damon : Ecoute elena , stefan est une personne instable , je ne veux pas te mêler a nos histoires .

Elena : Ecoute damon , je ne suis pas en sucre et j'ai connue bien pire crois moi !

En plus elle avait du caractère , très bien a ses risques et périls .

Damon : Très bien , viens , je t'enmene j'ai un plan ( sourire en coin ) .

POV STEFAN

Je rentrais au manoir , reconnaissant envers sheila de m'avoir apporter son aide . Je préparer la cave quand je vis sa voiture arriver . Je m'installer sur le canapé et l'attendais . La porte d'entré s'ouvrit il pénétra dans la pièce , suivit .. d'elena ?

Stefan : Elena qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Damon : Surpris stefan ?

Stefan : A vrai dire un peu . ( sourire )

Damon : Je contrarie tes plans peut être , tu avais quelques choses de prévue ? ( sourire en coin )

Je commencer a trouver cette conversation étranges , il se doutait de quelques choses , elena était un moyen de pression .

Stefan : A vrai dire oui .

Damon : Donne moi la poudre stefan , sinon quelqu'un dans cette pièce risque d'être blesser .

Il se retourna vers elena qui semblait perdu .

Stefan : Tu n'oserais pas ?

Damon : Tu veux tenter ? ( sourire en coin )

Il se dirigea a vitesse vampirique derrières elle et était prêt a lui rompre le coup .

Stefan : Lache la !

Damon : La poudre stefan , je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient , n'est ce pas elena ?

Il lui renifla le cou et lui lécha la carotide , des larmes commençait a perler le long de ses joues . Je n'avais pas le choix . Je lui tendis la poudre , il me sourit prit le poignet d'elena et mordit dedans . Elle se mit a hurler , il la jeta dans mes bras et disparu . Mes veines commencèrent a ressortir , elena me regarda , et se mit a courir a toute vitesse vers la sortie .

POV ELENA

Damon m'emmena au manoir , il avait un plan selon lui qui serait très drôle j'attendais de voir . Je restais derrière lui pendant qu'il parlait avec stefan . Je ne me sentais pas a l'aise . Il se regarder tout les deux comme s'ils allaient se sauter dessus . Puis tout dérapa . Damon se jeta a vitesse surhumaine sur moi et c'est la que je compris tout . C'était un vampire . Je ne parlais pas , je me sentais trahi et humilier , je lui avais fais confiance et aider , maintenant il menacer de me tuer . Stefan lui donna sa précieuse poudre . Je crus enfin être libre mais il me mordit le poignet , je crier , il me poussa , je retomber dans les bras de stefan . Je levais la tête et la ce que je vit me glaça le sang , c'était un vampire lui aussi . Je me mit a courir a toute vitesse mais arriver a la porte il me bloqua la passage . Je pleurais .

Elena : Stefan laisse moi passer !

Stefan : Elena , je te jure je peux tout t'expliquer , tout !

Je le pousser et m'enfuie a travers le bois . Je n'arrivais plus a respirer tellement je courrais vite et je pleurais . J'avais envie de fuir , le plus loin possible cette endroit maudit . C'est saleté de vampire sont vraiment partout ! Je ne pouvais pas fuir cette ville , j'avais retrouver mon frère qui d'ailleurs m'en voulais toujours , jenna ma tante , ma famille ! Je ne pouvais pas leur faire sa ni a bonnie . Je m'arrêtais quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle , et décidais de me détendre , d'oublier , juste une fois rien qu'une seule fois , et demain tout sa ne serais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir . Je serais forte ! Je me diriger donc vers le bar ...


	8. Ivresse

**Merci a mes deux fidèles lectrices pour vos reviews , je suis contente que sa plaise au moins a deux personnes , pour les couples dès qu'il y en aura je vous laisse la surprise =) Merci pour vos avis .**

**Bonne lecture ! **

POV ELENA 

****Je venais de franchir la porte du grill , juste une fois , rien qu'une fois je me laisser aller . Pour oublier .. Dès demain je serais plus forte que tout je me le promet , mais se soir je me lâchais j'en avais vraiment besoin . Je m'assis au bar et commander une vodka , autant commencer fort ! Le barman , un certain Matt me l'apporta de suite . Je le vidais cul sec , il me regarda choquer , tan pis pour ma réputation j'en commander un autre . Il m'observa quelques minutes et engagea la conversation .

Matt : Salut je suis matt ( tends la main )

Elena : Elena ( lui serre )

Je vidais mon second verre et en commander un autre .

Matt : Va y doucement ( sourire )

Elena : J'en ai besoin .

Matt : Chagrin d'amour ?

Elena : J'aurais préféré ( sourire )

Il me sourit et continua de servir les clients . Je vis Caroline entrer elle vint vers moi .

Caroline : Hey elena sa va ?

Elena : Sa pourrait aller mieux ( sourire )

Caroline : Je vois sa .. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elena : Des vieux démons ( sourire ) et toi raconte moi tout tu est toute souriante ?

Caroline : Bon puisque tu insiste ( sourire )

Elle s'assit a coté de moi et raconta son récit .

Caroline : Alors voila je ne sais pas si bonnie t'en a parler mais j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un de super , et vraiment craquant ( rire )

Elena : Je suis contente pour toi ( sourire ) Et qui est l'heureux élue ? ( rire )

L'alcool commencer a me monter a la tête , en règle général je n'aime pas trop sa , mais la je dois avouer que sa me fais du bien .

Caroline : Tu le connais , je te laisse deviner ( sourire )

Elena : Hum ( réfléchis ) Matt ?

Caroline : Ex ( rire ) je te donne un indice , il est grand , a des yeux bleu , des cheveux noirs et est beau comme un dieux ..

Je laisser tomber mon verre , damon salvatore .. Moi qui voulait me changer les idées ...

POV BONNIE 

Il se faisait tard , je venais de rentrais . Je dis bonsoir a grand mère et monter en haut voir elena . Pas dans la chambre , ni dans la salle de bain , je descendis et demander a grand mère .

Bonnie : Elena est sortit ?

Grams : Je ne crois pas chérie .

Bonnie : ( fronce les sourcils ) Elle n'est pas en haut , quand la tu vue pour la dernière fois ?

Grams : Ce matin , avant la venue de stefan ensuite je ne l'ai plus vue .

Bonnie : Quoi stefan est venue ?

Je ne la laisser pas répondre , je fonçais dans ma voiture et me diriger a toute vitesse au manoir salvatore . Dix minutes après j'étais arrivée . Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper , j'entrer .

Stefan : Bonnie ?

Je fonçais dessus .

Stefan : ( la repousse ) Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Calme toi !

Bonnie : Ou est elena ? Que lui a tu fait !

Stefan : Rien bonnie , rien je te le promet jamais je ne pourrais lui faire mal ainsi qu'a toi !

Je me calmer , il avait l'air sincère .

Bonnie : Dans ce cas ou est elle ?

Stefan m'expliqua ce qui c'étais passer plus tôt dans la journée , connaissant elena elle devait être effondré . Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir , qu'un homme apparut , surement damon .

Damon : Alors stefan , depuis quand tu ramène ton repas a la maison ( sourire )

Stefan : Damon ! Ne commence pas tu en a assez fait comme sa aujourd'hui !

Damon : ( rire ) Au contraire p'tit frère je viens tout juste de commencer .

Il me fixa et se jeta sur moi , surprise je ne réagit pas tout de suite mais une fois mes esprits reprit je le vit prêt a enfoncer ses crocs . Je l'immobilisais d'un simple regard , un tour de grand mère . Je le regardais le sourire au lèvres se tordre de douleur sur le sol . On ne s'en prends pas a une Bennett ! En tout cas plus maintenant .

Bonnie : Je vais chercher elena , s'il y est arriver la moindre chose , tu est mort .

Il se releva , me jeta un regard haineux .

Damon : On en a pas finit toi et moi .

Bonnie : Serait ce une menace ?

Damon : Non une promesse ( sourire en coin )

Je ris et lui donner un second anévrisme . J'étais sur le point de partir quand stefan m'en empêcha .

Stefan : Laisse moi t'aider !

Bonnie : Comment être sur que je peux te faire confiance ?

Stefan : Si ta grand mère n'aurait pas confiance en moi elle ne m'aurait pas laisser entrer chez elle pour m'aider .

Bonnie : D'accords , mais au moindre faux pas , tu sais ce qui t'attends !

Stefan : ( sourire ) Tu peux me faire confiance .

On partit tout les deux a la recherche de ma meilleure amie , ma soeur de coeur . Il m'expliqua son régime alimentaire , et celui de son frère . Ainsi que sa rivalité avec son frère a cause d'une femme . Il essayer de me prouver que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui . Je décidais d'appeler elena après plusieurs heures de recherche inutile , il était prêt de minuit .

Bonnie : Allo elena , tu va bien ?

Elena : ( rire ) Boonniiiiee

Bonnie : Elena parle moi qu'est ce qui se passe !

Elena : Toout va très biiiienn , ( hoquette )

Stefan me regarder surpris , elle était saoule , si je m'attendais a sa !

Bonnie : Elena ou est tu ? Je viens te chercher tout de suite .

Elle raccrocha .

Stefan : Je pense savoir ou elle peux être . Suis moi .

On c'est donc retrouver au mistic grill , j'aurais du y penser plus tôt . Et la le spectacle sous mes yeux , me laissa bouche bée . Elena complètement saoule danser sur le bar avec Vicky la soeur de Matt . Elle riait au éclat , bouteille de vodka a la main . Je m'attendais a tout sauf a la retrouver dans cette état !

POV STEFAN

J'étais tout aussi choquer que Bonnie . Cette jeune femme effondrais il y a quelques heures , n'existais plus , elle était complètement euphorique . Elle dansait , riait , se saouler ! Bonnie me regarda et se dirigea vers son amie .

Bonnie : Elena , elena descend de la tout de suite !

Elena : Bonniiiieeee

Elle lui sauta dans les bras !

Elena : Tu ma manquer ! Tiens bois ( rire )

Elle tendit une grosse bouteille de vodka presque vide a Bonnie qui ne savait pas comment réagir , elle se tourna vers moi .

Bonnie : Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil , elle est incontrôlable !

Je décidais donc de tenter une approche avec la jeune femme .

Stefan : Elena , elena regarde moi .

Elle se tourna vers moi .

Stefan : Je suis tellement , tellement désolé , tout ceci est ma faute ..

Elle ne me laissa pas finir et commencer a crier .

Elena : Et voici le vampiiiire ( rire ) le vampire de Mistic falls ( rire )

Je me figer . Bonnie me regarda choquer , elena tourner sur elle même . C'est a ce moment précis que choisis damon de faire son entrer , il me regarda , souriant comme a son habitude , fière de lui .

Bonnie : Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

Stefan : Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Damon : Alors les amis , besoin d'aide ? ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Je préféré mourir !

Damon : Je peux tout a fait arranger sa !

Il s'approcha de Bonnie d'un air menaçant , je me mettais entre eux comme un rempart . Il me toisa et me sourit . Cette éternelle sourire narquois !

Damon : Très bien , très bien ( lève ses bras en signe de capitulation ) si vous préférez que la petite elena crie aux vampires et aux sorcières dans toute la ville ! Je m'en vais ..

Il s'apprêtait a partir .

Stefan : Attends !

Il se retourna et sourit , encore ..

Stefan : Que compte tu faire ?

Damon : Observe et admire ! ( sourire )

Il se mit a avancer vers elena , qui crier , danser toujours , bonnie le retint .

Bonnie : Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit tu est mort !

Damon : Comment ose tu remettre ma bonne foie en question ( sourire )

Elle soupira et le laissa passer , je prier pour qu'il ne fasse pas une énième bourde .

POV DAMON

Cette situation me faisait bien rire , l'observer complètement perdue , saoule ... Enfin je déchanter en l'entendant parler de vampire . On est a Mistic falls , les fondateurs n'ont pas oublier l'histoire ! Encore trop récent je suppose . Bref , il fallait que je l'arête ! Je me diriger vers mon cher frère et sa sorcière . Frimant , les faisant enrager , je me délecter de leur détresse ..

Je me diriger donc vers l'humaine qui je dois l'avouer était plutôt sexy bouteille de vodka a la bouche , et son déhanchement était a tomber ! ( sourire )

Son sourire disparut quand elle me vit arriver , elle finit le fond de la bouteille cul sec , avant de la jeter dans ma direction , je l'esquiver naturellement . Les seuls clients qui rester n'était autre que nous et blondie qui parler avec la soeur du barman , mark , ou matt je ne sais plus .

Je me poster devant elle .

Elena : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Damon : J'aimerais guérir cette vilaine blessure ( sourire )

Elle regarda son poignet et me jeta un regard haineux .

Elena : Une vilaine blessure que tu m'a faite !

Damon : Coupable ( sourire en coin )

Elle aller se jeter sur moi , je lui lancer la poudre d'immobilisation avant qu'elle n'est le temps de répliquer , et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe . Blondie comme a son habitude vint se mêler de se qui ne la regarde pas .

Caroline : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Damon : Pas tes affaires , dégages !

Caroline : Non ! C'est mon amie et je veux savoir ce qu'elle a !

Je la regarder et l'hypnotiser .

Damon : Je t'ai dis pas tes affaires !

Je commencer a m'éloigner quand elle me mit une gifle .

Caroline : Ne me parle pas sur ce ton damon .

Je l'observais , intriguer qu'elle ne réagisse pas a l'hypnose . Elle avait les bras croises ce qui entre nous , mettais sa poitrine en valeur . Un bracelet remplis de verveine orner son poignet .

Damon : C'est quoi sa ?

Caroline : Cadeau d'elena !

J'aurais du m'en douter , ne jamais laisser sa barbie sans surveillance . Soit je réglerais sa plus tard , je partis avec bonnie et stefan , caroline derrières nous .

Damon : Bonnie par pitié debarasse toi d'elle ( roule des yeux )

Bonnie : C'est mon amie !

Stefan : Damon a raison , trop de personne sont au courant .

Bonnie : Très bien ( soupire ) Damon il te reste de la poudre ?

Je m'exécuter et envoyer Barbie au pays des rêves . Bonnie n'avais aucune confiance en moi et insista pour la raccompagner chez elle avec moi , stefan s'occuperais d'elena . J'allais devoir être vigilent avoir une sorcière a dos n'est jamais bon . Je décidais donc de jouer le parfait petit stefan , culpabilisant .. Une fois Barbie chez elle j'entamer la conversation .

Damon : Je suis désolé .

Bonnie me regarda surprise .

Bonnie : Tu mens !

Damon : Pas du tout , parole de scout ! ( sourire )

Bonnie : Prouve le moi .

Damon : Je suis prêt a t'aider .

Bonnie : M'aider ? ( surprise ) A propos de quoi ?

Damon : Voyons bonnie de ton petit secret , et de celui de la charmante elena .

Je bluffais évidemment mais j'avais jurer de découvrir ce quelles cachaient , pécher le faux pour savoir le vrai , toujours efficace .

Bonnie : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle .

Je l'avais perturbais , excellent .

Damon : Les cauchemars bonnie , les cauchemars ..

Bonnie : ( choquée ) Quoi tu nous a espionnés ?

Damon : Pardonne moi je ne suis qu'un vampire ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi , après ce qu'a vécu elena avec Klaus tu a oser la mordre ! C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cette état tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi !

Jackpot !

Damon : Klaus c'est qui klaus ? ( sourire en coin )

Je partit a vitesse vampirique et la laisser la , hébété .


	9. Promesse

**Merci a vous les filles , sa me fais plaisir vos reviews , heureusement que sa vous plait , sinon je pense que j'aurais arrêter , pour le comeback de Klaus j'hésite entre lui et un autre personnage , on verra bien comment va se dérouler la suite =)**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

POV ELENA 

Je me réveiller avec un affreux mal de crane , on aurait dit que j'était passer sous un camion . J'essayer de me remémorais les évènements de la veille , malheureusement pour moi avec succès , oh mon dieu pour mettre lâché , j'me suis lâché , quelle honte ! Je regardais autour de moi et vis Bonnie qui me fixais , je baissais les yeux rouge de honte .

Bonnie : Elena , ma belle qu'est ce qui ta pris ?

Elena : J'suis tellement désolé Bonnie ..

Bonnie : Tu n'a pas a l'être tu sais , je comprends que tu ai craqué , tout le monde craque un jour , surtout après certains évènements , c'est a moi d'avoir honte .

Elena : ( relève la tête ) Mais pourquoi ?

Bonnie : Je t'ai caché quelques choses et a vrai dire je m'en veux c'est a cause de moi que tu as craqué , si je t'aurais mise au courant plus tôt , sa t'aurais éviter la surprise .

Elena : Bonnie , bonnie ecoute moi , tu n'est absolument pas responsable de mes actes , c'est moi et moi seule qui est décidé de me saouler , j'avais besoin d'une sorte de pause , rien qu'une seule , sa ne se reproduira sans doute plus jamais je me suis fais une promesse et je te la fais a toi aussi ( sourire )

Bonnie : ( relève la tête ) Quel genre de promesse ?

Elena : Qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui je serais forte ! Plus forte que jamais , je ne veux plus être cette petite humaine fragile qui pleure pour un rien , je reprends ma vie en main !

Bonnie : ( sourire ) Tu n'a rien a me prouver tu le sais sa ? En tout cas je suis contente , vraiment .

Elena : ( sourire ) Moi aussi , et pour te prouver mes dires , je vais aller m'inscrire au lycée dans la journée ( sourire )

Bonnie : Sérieux ( sourire )

Elle me sauta dans les bras , tout aussi heureuse que moi , dès aujourd'hui une nouvelle vie m'attends !

POV BONNIE 

Après ma conversation avec elena j'étais vraiment heureuse elle a l'air si déterminé je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ! Après s'être laver nous primes ma voiture direction le lycée ! Nous chantions a tut tête et complètement faux aussi ( rire ) dans ma voiture . Quand elena prit parole .

Elena : Au faite bonnie qu'est ce que tu ma caché qui te faisais ainsi culpabilisé ( sourire )

Bonnie : Hey te moque pas , surtout que tu risque de m'en vouloir .

Elena : Bonnie jamais je t'en voudrais tu le sais .

Bonnie : D'accords prépare toi a perdre ta si bonne humeur ( sourire )

Elena : ( rire ) Aller sa doit pas être si grave que sa !

Bonnie : Bon ok j'me lance ! Je savais pour stefan et damon ( baisse la tête )

Elena : T'est vraiment une amie .

Bonnie : Quoi ? ( choquée )

Elena : Tu savais comment j'aurais réagis , tu a fais sa en pensant que sa serais pour mon bien et je t'en remercie , ce qui c'est passer hier , sa a étais comme un déclic tu sais . Mais a l'avenir plus de secret ( sourire )

Bonnie : Plus de secret ( sourire )

On arriva enfin a destination , je suis contente qu'elena ne l'ai pas mal pris , elle est génial ! L'inscription d'elena finit , je lui fis visiter le lycée quand on croisa stefan .. Je regarder elena qui s'avancer vers lui . Je m'attendais au pire !

Elena : Salut stefan sa va ?

Stefan tout aussi choqué que moi mit du temps a répondre .

Stefan : Eu oui oui sa va et toi ?

Elena : Super ! A plus tard stefan !

Stefan : Eu ouai , bye les filles .

Je regardais elena , qui était prête a exploser de rire .

Elena : Ta vue sa tête ? ( rire )

Bonnie : T'est sur que sa va ?

Elena : Comme jamais ! Ta oublier finis la petite elena qui se laisse impressionner , je commence une nouvelle vie , notre nouvelle vie !

J'étais choquée mais contente pour elle , elle avait l'air de vraiment prendre le dessus sur ses peurs , quand a moi je m'attendais au pire de la part du second salvatore , après le coup d'hier soir je pense qu'on va encore en entendre parler !

POV CAROLINE

Je ne comprends plus damon , ni sa façon de m'avoir parler hier au bar . Il avait l'air furieux du cadeau qu'elena m'avais fais . Ce magnifique bracelet qui selon elle me protégera , c'est mignon . Je vais l'appeler , elle n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme hier , la pauvre . Revenons en a Damon , il est sexy c'est claire mais il n'a pas a me parler comme sa ! Je part en cours et croise les filles en salle de français , je suis heureuse qu'elena soit la , elle aussi . Elle me sourit , elle a l'air d'aller mieux . J'attends la pause pour leurs parler .

Caroline : Hey les filles sa va ?

Bonnie : Super et toi ?

Caroline : Mouai , alors elena déjà remise sur pied ? Tu ma impressionner , et tu nous a cacher tes talents de danseuses ( rire )

Elle me mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule , rouge de honte , nous rimes en coeur .

Caroline : Vous venez a la fête se soir ?

Bonnie : Quel fête ?

Caroline : Voyons bonnie , les 70's !

Bonnie : Hum si évident ! ( rire )

Caroline : Aller , venez on va s'amuser !

Elena : On a jamais dis qu'on ne venait pas ( sourire )

Caroline : Super !

Je les pris toutes deux dans mes bras .

Bonnie : Tu m'étouffe ! ( rire )

Caroline : Désolé ( sourire ) je suis contente que vous venez j'ai besoin de me changer les idées !

Bonnie : Ya quelques choses qui va pas ?

Caroline : Damon ..

Elena : Il ta fait quelques choses , tu peux nous le dire tu sais ..

Caroline : Non ! Non , ne t'inquiète pas , il ma juste vraiment mal parler hier , et je l'ai pas très bien pris .

Bonnie : Je comprends , tu sais damon n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ..

Caroline : Je sais ! C'est ce qu'il ma attirer chez lui ( sourire )

Bonnie : Bad boys ( rire )

Caroline : Ta tout compris ( rire )

Elena : Aller les filles , allons en histoire , je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard a mon premier cours avec monsieur salztman !

On partit toutes les trois a notre cours , aussi ennuyant soit il , vivement la petite fête se soir !

POV STEFAN

J'avais écouter leur conversation , se soir j'irais a la fête , maintenant que elena est bonnie savent pour moi et pour damon , je peux , peut être les convaincre de m'aider pour immobiliser damon . Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis hier soir au bar .. Peut être a t-il asse jouer et est enfin partit , j'en doute . Il est surement vexé qu'il se soit fait immobiliser pas une sorcière ( sourire ) elle a du caractère , et est totalement différente des femmes que j'ai connue , complètement différentes de Katherine .. tout comme elena . Elles ne méritent pas ce qui leurs est arrivé , je ne comprends pas pourquoi un vampire a capturé une sorcière , une humaine je peux comprendre certains vampire n'ont plus une once d'humanité , mais une sorcière c'est risqué . Je rentre au manoir a la fin de la journée , pour me préparer , comme toujours damon est la .

Damon : Alors petit frère on se prépare pour la fête ?

Stefan : Comme tu peux le voir ..

Damon : Demande a elena de me garder une dance ( sourire en coin )

Stefan : Demande lui toi même !

Damon : Pas de menace ? Pas de " ne t'approche pas d'elle damon tu en a assez fait " pas de morale ? Saint stefan aurait il bue ? ( rire )

Stefan : J'en ai tout simplement assez de me preocuper de toi , fais ce que tu veux , de toute façon bonnie sera la ( sourire )

Damon : Hum oui la sorcière , fascinante ..

Stefan : Tu t'intéresse a une Bennett maintenant ?

Damon : On a tout simplement eu une conversation intéressante ( sourire ) pourquoi t'est jaloux ? ( rire )

Stefan : Elle te déteste !

Damon : Possible , mais elle ne t'aime pas pour autant ( sourire en coin ) a ce soir petit frère !

Il partit me laissant seule . Je me demande de quel conversation il parle . J'en parlerais a bonnie se soir , et si elle veux bien m'adresser la parole .

POV DAMON

Cette conversation avec saint stefan a était intéressante , elena et bonnie vont donc a la fête je suppose que barbie aussi , sa va être divertissant . J'ai hâte de voir leurs réactions en me voyant plus beau que jamais en costume ! Je vais les éblouir ( rire ) trêve de plaisanterie , je dois aller me nourrir , et pas d'écureuils !

Une fois rassasier , je me préparer et me diriger vers la fête . Caroline y était déjà . Je me diriger donc vers elle , souriant .

Damon : Alors ma belle , je crois que tu a oublier de m'inviter !

Caroline : Oups désolé , sa m'est complètement sortit de la tête ( sourire en coin )

Damon : Voyons caroline toi et moi savons bien que le cynisme me va mieux a moi qu'a toi ( sourire en coin )

Caroline : Tu a raison , c'est pour sa que je vais te laisser la , seule avec ton cynisme , bonne soirée damon !

Elle me laissa la et partit en direction de ses deux amies . Elena était vraiment belle , en hippie . Bonnie quand a elle rester une sorcière , banale . Je me diriger vers elles , verres de champagne a la main .

POV ELENA 

On venait d'arriver , bonnie était sublime , on était toute deux déguiser en hippie . C'est ma première soirée a thème , j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser , de vivre une vie normale . Bonnie a l'air toute aussi enthousiaste ! Une bonne soirée qui s'annonce , enfin qui s'annoncer .. Une fois caroline avec nous , le diable en personne s'approcher , damon ..

Damon : ( sourire ) Elena je dois dire que tu est particulièrement magnifique , dommage que cette vilaine blessure a ton bras gâche ton si beau déguisement ( sourire en coin )

S'il croyait me gâcher cette soirée , il se tromper , je lui sourie .

Elena : Bonsoir damon , je dois dire que ta cravate est tout a fait innaproprié pour ce genre de soirée , tu est surement trop vieux et donc n'a pas l'habitude , on commence même a voir l'apparition d'une ride juste la n'est ce pas les filles ?

Je me tourner vers mes amies qui acquiésérent , en ne se retenant pas de rire .

Damon :( sourire en coin ) Champagne ? Ah non j'oublier tu ne supporte pas l'alcool ! Sinon tu risque de te mettre nue devant les jeunes de ton age tu sais tout ses ados prepubére que tu fréquente , bien que personnellement sa ne me dérangerais pas !

Il me sourit croyant m'impressionner . Je bue le verre d'une traite . Bonnie et caroline me regardèrent choquer .

Elena : Aller les filles , laissons l'ancêtre et allons danser ( sourire )

Il me sourit et nous partîmes .

Caroline : Wahou elena tu a étais incroyable !

Elena : ( rire ) Que la fête commence !


	10. Que la fête commence !

POV BONNIE

J'étais heureuse qu'elena l'ai remis a sa place , qu'elle ne se laisse pas impressionner . Bien sur ce n'est pas sa qui arrêteras cette saleté de vampire ! A peine elena est caroline sur la piste , qu'il vint vers moi .

Damon : Alors bonnie tu passe une agréable soirée ? ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Je me porterais mieux si tu ne serais pas la mais je fais avec !

Je regardais mes amies danser , quand a damon il rester la a nous observer .

Bonnie : Qu'est ce que tu veux damon ?

Damon : Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je veux quelques choses sorcière ? ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Tu reste la a me regarder , qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Damon : J'aurais aimer que tu me raconte ta petite histoire tu sais avec Klaus ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Sa ne te regarde pas !

Damon : Et moi je crois que si .

Je vis son regard ce durcir , il commencer a m'intéresser .

Bonnie : De quoi tu parle ( fronce les sourcils )

Damon : Sa , sa ne te regarde pas sorcière , je veux que tu me dise ou a tu connus Klaus et ou il se trouve .

Bonnie : Sa je crois que sa ne te regarde pas !

Je poser mon verre est partit mais damon me prit le poignet .

Bonnie : Lache moi tout de suite ou je n'hésiterais pas a utiliser mes pouvoirs sur toi !

Il ne me lacher pas du regard , quand stefan vint a nous .

Stefan : Un problème ?

Damon : Aucun ( sourire en coin )

Il me lacha le bras et partit .

Stefan : Sa va ?

Je hochais la tête .

Stefan : Qu'est ce qu'il te veux ?

Bonnie : Sa n'a pas d'importance .

Stefan : Pour moi sa en a .

Bonnie : Ecoute stefan , je veux que toi et damon nous laisse tranquille d'accords ? Tu sais ce qui nous est arriver et donc tu sais a quel point j'ai envie d'oublier .

Stefan : Je comprends ( sourire ) mais je suis désolé bonnie j'habite ici , je suis venue pour me construire une vie , me faire des amis , je ne fais de mal a personne .

Bonnie : Tu est un vampire ! Un vampire stefan !

Stefan : Je sais , je suis au courant ( sourire ) Sa ne m'empêche pas d'aller au lycée , de venir danser , de te parler en ce moment même . Je suis comme tout le monde , la seule différence c'est que je me nourris du sang d'animaux , je ne fais de mal a personne et tu le sais !

Bonnie : Non je ne le sais pas stefan , peut être que maintenant tu te nourris d'animaux ou de je ne sais quoi mais ta nature peux prendre le dessus a tout moment !

Stefan : Je le sais bonnie , je lute chaque jours de ma vie contre ça , je te demande juste de me laisser une chance de te prouver que les vampires ne sont pas tous des monstres ( sourire )

Bonnie : D'accords mais au moindre faux pas je ferais ce qui me semble juste , ok ? ( lui tends la main )

Stefan : ( sourire et lui sers la main ) Ok .

Je le laisser la et aller danser avec mes amies , caroline commencer a être légèrement saoule , comme souvent ( sourire )

POV ELENA 

Sa devait faire plusieurs heures qu'on danser , caroline avais déjà bien bue . Quand a moi j'espérais que damon nous laisseraient tranquille . Je prends sur moi pour ne pas trembler ni m'énerver , sa lui ferais trop plaisir de voir a quel point je suis fragile , je le suis c'est vrai mais je fais tout pour que sa ne se voit pas . Je fais tout pour changer même si a vrai dire c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais . Enfin bref , je suis épuiser , je laisse caroline flirter avec matt quand a moi je rejoins bonnie qui d'ailleurs et en train de serrer la main a stefan .

Elena : Hey bonnie ! ( sourire )

Bonnie : Alors pas trop fatiguer ( sourire )

Elena : Un peu ( sourire )

Bonnie : Tu veux rentrer ?

Elena : Non ( sourire ) on s'amuse pas vrai ?

Bonnie : Elena dis moi s'qui va pas , je te connais par coeur ( sourire )

Je jettais un regard a stefan et bonnie compris .

Stefan : Hum bien , bon je vais vous laissez et voir si damon se comporte bien , bonne soirée !

Bonnie : Maintenant qu'il est partit , crache le morceau ( sourire )

Elena : ( sourire ) De toute façon qu'importe ou un vampire se trouve tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut tout entendre .

Bonnie : Tu marque un point ( sourire )

Elena : C'est juste que damon m'insupporte , c'est bon il a réussit il m'a fait peur , ma mordue , qu'est ce qu'il veux de plus , ma vie est ruiner , pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi , sur nous ? ( larme aux yeux )

Bonnie : Hé elena , ne t'en fais pas ( lui caresse le bras ) stefan ne t'importunera plus , tu sais il se nourrit de sang animaux je t'en ai déjà parler .

Elena : Je sais mais c'est un vampire !

Bonnie : C'est vrai , j'ai quelques peu parler avec lui , on a en quelques sortes conclut un pacte .

Elena : Quel genre de pacte ?

Bonnie : S'il fait du mal a quelqu'un je m'occupe de lui , tant qu'il vit sa vit sans nuire a personne sa me va .

Elena : ( soupire ) Ok je veux bien te croire , mais damon ?

Bonnie : Hum , je crois qu'il peut nous servir .

Elena : De quoi tu parle ?

Bonnie : Je t'expliquerais tout se soir , mais je crois que lui aussi a des comptes a régler avec Klaus .

Elena : Quoi ? ( paniquer ) comment il sait pour Klaus ?

Bonnie : Désolé mais il ma piégé ( baisse les yeux )

Elena : Quoi ? Mais bonnie peut être qu'il le connait , peut être que c'est un de ses amis vampire ou pe..

Bonnie : Elena , elena calme toi , ne t'en fais je sais ce que je fais .

Elena : Je te crois , finalement je crois que je vais rentrer sinon je risque de craquer , et craquer nuira a ma " nouvelle vie "

Bonnie : Hum je comprends , tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Elena : Non t'inquiète sa va , la maison n'est pas très loin et je crois que caroline en a plus besoin que moi .

Nous jetâmes toutes les deux un regard vers la concernée , qui était encore plus saoule que toute a l'heure .

Bonnie : ( rire ) J'veux bien te croire , fais attention a toi ma belle .

Elena : ( sourire ) Comme toujours !

Je partis donc de la fête , toute ses révélations m'avait quelques peu refroidis , je veux bien croire que stefan soit innofensif mais sa reste un vampire , quand a damon .. Brr évitons de penser a lui . J'étais bientôt arriver chez bonnie mais depuis un petit moment j'avais l'impression qu'on m'observais . Je me retournais mais rien , je devais surement me faire des idées , avec mon passé et ses révélations j'étais un peu paranoïaque je dois l'avouer . J'arriver donc chez bonnie saine et sauf .

POV STEFAN

Arriver a la fête je vis damon importuner bonnie , je me mettais entre eux avant que ne se produise un incident . Elle était magnifique se soir , je me surpris moi même a penser sa . Bonnie était toujours méfiante a mon sujet , pour lui prouver ma bonter nous avons passer un accords après avoir bavarder quelques minutes elena arriva , tout aussi sublime . En voyant sa gène , je décidais de les laisser seule . J'écouter quelques brides de leurs conversation et compris que damon avait encore fait des siennes . Je le cherchais partout , il était attabler au bar de la salle , ce qui ne m'étonnas guère . Je commandais une bière et m'installa a coté de lui .

Damon : Il faut être majeur pour consommer de l'alcool ptit frére ( sourire en coin )

Stefan : Très drôle damon

Damon : Qu'est ce que tu fais la , tu ne devrais pas être entrain de danser avec les enfant de ton age ou encore draguer la sorcière , ou même elena tant qu'a faire peut être une fois saoule elle se jettera dans tes bras ( sourire )

Stefan : Qu'est ce que tu leur veux ?

Damon : Je m'amuse stefan , s'amuser tu connais ?

Stefan : Et bien elle ne trouve pas sa drôle !

Damon : C'est justement sa qui est amusant ( sourire )

Stefan : Laisse les tranquilles !

Damon : Sinon quoi ? ( lève un sourcil ) Tu va m'attaquer avec une armée de lapin ?

Je ne répondis pas et partis , on ne peux pas discuter avec lui . Tot ou tard je l'arrêterais . Il le faut , s'il ne change pas . Je doute qu'il change , j'aurais penser que de voir le sosie de katherine l'aurait assagit mais il ne fait que la tourmenter . Il a perdu toute humanité depuis déjà longtemps .

POV CAROLINE 

Je dansais avec Matt et flirtais avec lui , sous l'oeil de damon , je savais qu'il m'observait et j'adorais sa ! Bien sur je ne cautionne pas son comportement , je m'amuse , je bois , je danse , matt et très gentil avec moi en plus . Je commence a être pas mal saoule , elena venais de partir , bonnie quand a elle m'observait un sourire inquiet . C'est vraiment une perle , toujours a s'inquiéter du bien être des gens quelle aime . Épuiser , je m'installer au bar , a coté de damon comme si de rien étais et me commander un énième verre d'alcool . Quand il se tourna vers moi .

Damon : T'est pas un peu jeune pour boire autant ?

Caroline : Pourquoi ? Sa t'intéresse ?

Damon : Du tout barbie , je dis sa pour toi , fais attention on ne sait jamais sur quel personne mal intentionné on peut tomber ( sourire en coin )

Son sourire me faisait littéralement fondre .

Caroline : Tu veux dire quelqu'un comme toi !

Damon : Hum touché !

Il s'approcha de moi comme pour m'embrasser , il me fixer d'une telle intensiter , il fallait que je résiste ce type n'était pas pour moi mais pourtant j'en crevais d'envie , surement l'alcool qui brouillais mes idées mais tant pis . Il m'embrassa , j'en avais le souffle coupé .

Damon : Suis moi ( sourire )

Je le suivis jusque dehors ou il m'embrassa sauvagement puis sensuellement , la gorge , mon début de poitrine puis mes bras ..

Damon : Hum tu porte encore ce bracelet ?

Caroline : C'est un cadeau

Damon : Dans ce cas désolé ( sourire en coin )

Avant que je puisse répondre il me l'arracha et le jeta a terre , il me plaqua contre le mur . Je tremblais .

Damon : A partir d'aujourd'hui tu va me raconter toutes les petites conversations d'elena et bonnie , tout leur fais et gestes , la moindre chose même celle qui te semble anodine , je veux absolument tout savoir .

Caroline : Je vais te raconter toutes nos conversations , même celle anodine .

Damon : Bonne fille ( sourire )

Je me réveillais dans mon lit , une heure plus tard sans souvenir de la soirée , j'avais surement trop bue .

POV INCONNUE

Sa faisais déjà quelques jours que je l'observais , elle avait reprit des couleurs et était encore plus belle . Je la voyais sourire , avec ses amies , s'amuser .. Mais se soir elle était tellement belle que je n'avais pus m'empêcher de la suivre , avec une folle envie de l'emmener avec moi . Mais je ne pouvais pas , je ne voulais pas . Sa serais cruelle et égoïste de ma part de faire cela , surtout après ce qu'elle avait endurer . J'attendrais le moment opportun pour me montrer ..


	11. Vengeance

**Merci a popgame de m'avoir expliquer pour les reviews anonymes je ne savais pas qu'il fallait activer , désolé si certaine on voulu donner leurs avis et n'ont pas pu , maintenant c'est bon tout le monde peut =) **

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

POV ELENA

Hier soir bonnie est rentrée tard , elle a quand même prit le temps de m'expliquer sa conversation avec damon . Je me demande bien quel peut être son rapport avec klaus , j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous mener en bateau pour nous ramener a lui . Aujourd'hui on est samedi , et on part a la pèche au info , bien sur bonnie et moi sommes équipés , pieu en bois , verveine , sans oublier ses pouvoirs , elle a tellement progressé depuis qu'elle s'entraîne avec Grams . Elle est tellement forte je l'envie quelques fois . Si damon a des infos utile sur Klaus on doit les avoirs aussi , nous n'oublions pas notre vengeance , sa jamais ! Puis après tout si damon en veux réélement a Klaus c'est pas plus mal d'avoir un vampire dans nos rang , aussi arrogant soit il . Après avoir mangé , nous nous concertâmes .

Bonnie : Prête ?

Elena : Plus que jamais ! ( sourire )

Bonnie : Tu sais avec damon je ne pense pas que sa sera facile , je le vois mal nous dévoiler ses informations sans contrepartie !

Elena : C'est pour sa que la verveine et les pieu vont s'avéré très utile ( sourire )

Bonnie : Ouai ( sourire ) mais je tiens a te prévenir quand même , ce n'est pas sans risque .

Elena : Je sais , j'en suis consciente , mais s'il a des informations qui peuvent nous être utiles , il nous les faut , je ferais tout pour pouvoir tuer cette ordure qui nous a volé nos vie !

Bonnie : Et moi de même ! Aller en route ma belle ( sourire )

On démarra en trombe direction le manoir des salvatore ..

POV BONNIE

Elena était déterminé , tout comme moi , bien sur avec damon on ne peut être sur de rien , c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai prévenu stefan de notre visite , il quitte le manoir mais reste dans les environs pour nous " chaperonné " je suis d'ailleurs surprise et reconnaissante qu'il n'est pas posé de question .

_Conversation telephonique ._

_Bonnie : Allo stefan ? Je te derange ?_

_Stefan : Bonnie ( surpris ) non non tu ne me derange absolument pas , que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel si matinal ( sourire )_

_Bonnie : Et bien voila tu va trouver sa bizarre mais j'aimerais que tu quitte le manoir quelques heures , j'ai des comptes a réglé avec ton frère ._

_Stefan : D'accords , mais je reste dans les parages ok ?_

_Bonnie : Ok ( sourire ) merci .._

_Stefan : Mais derien ( sourire ) Bonne journée bonnie _

_Bonnie : Toi aussi stefan ._

_Fin de la conversation telephonique ._

Me voila donc devant la porte du manoir avec elena . Elle allais frapper mais je comptais bien montrer a ce salle vampire qui n'est pas le seul a tout se permettre , on rentre donc sans frappais , arrivais dans le salon , personne , j'invite donc elena a s'asseoir , autant nous mettre a l'aise et me met a crier le nom du concerné .

Bonnie : Dammooonnnn ! Ramène tes salles fesses de mort vivant ici !

Elena se met a éclater de rire et moi avec , quand ce salle vampire daigne enfin se montrer .

Damon : Elena , bonnie .

Il tire une de ses tête c'est a mourir de rire , il n'a pas l'air content de nous voir .

Bonnie : On est venue parler .

Damon : Et c'est sa qui te donne le droit de rentrer dans MA maison et de t'asseoir dans MON canapé sans mon consentement ? ( lève un sourcil )

Bonnie : Entre autre oui . ( sourire mesquin )

Damon : Et bien laisse moi être claire tu n'est pas la bienvenue tu va donc bouger tes jolies petites fesses de sorcière d'ici quand a toi ma chère elena tu peux rester enfin si tu enlève tout tes vêtements sinon tu connais la sortie ( sourire en coin )

Elena : On a pas l'intention de partir .

Bonnie : Tu va donc venir t'asseoir bien sagement avec nous et nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur klaus .

Il ne dit rien et éclata de rire , elena et moi nous regardâmes ne sachant comment réagir .

Damon : Bien que cela soit divertissant , vous me faites perdre mon temps , j'ai des gens a tuer moi , un planning chargé vois tu ? Quoi qu'il en soit je ne reçoit d'ordre de personne et encore moins d'une pseudo sorcière et d'une fragile petite humaine est ce claire ?

En disant sa il s'était rapproché de nous sous forme vampirique , je vis elena hoqueté , et lui , sourire . Je savais que sa ne serais pas facile , mais il nous faut des réponses , nous lui avons laisser le choix , tant pis pour lui s'il préfère la manière forte . Je lui souris et lui donne un anévrisme qui le fait tomber a terre .

Bonnie : Vite elena , la verveine .

Elle me donna une des seringues que j'enfonçais dans le bras du vampire .

Elena : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Bonnie : On l'attache !

Il n'était pas vraiment endormis , on l'entendait gémir et il ouvrait les yeux quelques fois . Les liens n'étaient pas très serré mais après tout nous ne sommes que de fragile petite humaine ( sourire ). Une heure qu'on attendais en silence quand elena le rompis .

Elena : Tu crois qu'il souffre ?

Bonnie : J'espère rien ! ( sourire )

Elle ne répondit rien quand il leva la tête ...

POV DAMON

Cette saleté de sorcière m'avait piégé avec l'aide d'elena , me voila attaché , bien qu'être attaché par deux belle jeunes femmes ne m'aurait pas dérangé dans d'autres conditions ( sourire ) bref je m'éloigne du sujet , je peux facilement défaire mes liens malgré la verveine mais autant jouer le jeux , sa pourrais être drôle .

Damon : Vous m'avez piégé !

Elena : On avait pas le choix .

Elle avait l'air sincère ceux qui me troubla .

Bonnie : Maintenant que tu est en mesure de nous écouter réponds a nos questions !

C'est qu'elle commençait a si croire la sorcière , pathétique ..

Damon : Bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix , mais a une condition ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Laquelle ?

Damon : Vous me posez une question je réponds , je vous en pose une vous répondez , deal ?

Bonnie : Tu n'est pas en position de négocier damon .

Elena : Bonnie bien que sa ne me plaise pas plus qu'a toi on ne peux pas le torturer je ne veux pas être comme eux .

Bonnie : Tu a raison , nous valons bien plus que cela mais je tiens a dire que je n'hésiterais pas a t'enfoncer ce pieu dans ton coeur au moindre faux pas .

Damon : Mais oui , mais oui alors deal ?

Elena : Deal .

Damon : Bien je commence ( sourire )

Bonnie : Pas question !

Elena : Bon ok , est tu avec ou contre klaus ?

Damon : Contre , a moi , que lui voulez vous ?

Bonnie : Le tuer , pourquoi est tu contre lui ?

Damon : Raison personnelle merlin !

Bonnie : On a conclut un deal a toi de le respecter sinon j'emploie la manière forte !

Damon : Bien , il a tuer une personne qui m'est chère .

Bonnie : Toi ? Tu a eu une personne qui t'étais chère ? ( rire )

Elena : Bonnie ( secoue la tête )

Bonnie : Quoi ? C'est un monstre et tu le sais !

Elena : La n'est pas la question bonnie , c'est déjà assez dure comme sa , j'aimerais en finir au plus vite .

Damon : Sage décision .

Elena : Ne sois pas si arrogant je ne dis pas sa pour toi , je n'ai pas que sa a faire tenir compagnie a une sangsue !

Damon : Outch mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Ne me tente pas ..

J'allais répliquais mais la sorcière m'en empêcha .

Bonnie : Stooop ! ( crie ) Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention pouvons nous continuer ? ( lève un sourcil )

Damon : C'est a moi , pourquoi voulez vous le tuer ?

Elena : Il a ruiner nos vie .

Damon : Intéressant , puis je savoir comment ?

Bonnie : C'est a nous de poser une question ! Tu compte nous aider ou continuer a faire le guignol ?

Damon : Si pour le tuer je dois m'allié a une sorcière et une humaine bien que vous ne serez qu'un poids , je n'hésiterais pas !

Bonnie : Bien dans ce cas je te propose un marché .

Damon : Quel genre de marché ?

J'écoutais donc son récit et accepté , je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide mais rien que pour faire enrager stefan en traînant avec ses deux la sans qu'il sache pourquoi me faisais sourire , j'en jubilais déjà !

POV STEFAN

J'avais tout écouter , je ne pensais pas que Bonnie ferait un marché avec , ni elena . Je ne vois pas ce que Damon vient faire dans cette histoire et d'ou connait il Klaus ? Et de quelle personne parle t-il ? Il faut que je sache , j'ai peur qu'il les fasse marcher . Ce n'est pas damon qui m'en parlera évidemment , peut être Bonnie .. Je lui demanderais lundi , en cours , pour être sur que damon ne traîne pas dans mes pattes . Je rentre donc au manoir , semblant de rien , elena et bonnie sont sur le chemin de la sortie .

Stefan : Bonjour bonnie ( sourire ) elena ( hoche la tête )

Bonnie : Salut ( sourire )

Stefan : Qu'est ce qui vous amènes ici ?

Je fin l'innocent méme si elles savent très bien que je sais qu'elles étaient la mais damon ne doit se douter de rien .

Bonnie : Oh rien juste des trucs a régler avec ton frère .

Stefan : Je vois , vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

Elena : Non sa ira on a la voiture puis j'avoue que d'être trop longtemps en contact de gens comme vous me ruine le moral , un c'est déjà assez .

Elle partit me laissant seule avec Bonnie .

Stefan : Et bien je vois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas trop ( sourire )

Bonnie : C'est pas sa c'est juste que c'est encore dure pour elle et puis tu sais damon est insupportable ! ( sourire )

Stefan : Je sais ( rire )

Damon : ( crie ) Et il vous entends !

Nous rimes ensemble puis elle partit . Je me rendis au salon ou damon buvait une poche de sang .

Stefan : Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Damon : Rien qui te concerne petit frère ! ( sourire )

Je montais donc en haut , sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus .

POV INCONNU

Je les avait observait , les liens entre elles s'étaient renforcer . J'avais esquisser un sourire les voyant pseudo torturer ce vampire . Elles avaient de la rage , de la haine , je ne doute pas que la petite sorcière l'aurait surement tuer si elle n'aurait pas obtenue ce pourquoi elle était venue . Quand a elena , elle était plus douce , plus calme , mais déterminé , ce que je comprenais tout a fait ! J'allais suivre cette histoire de prés , et interviendrais le moment voulut .


	12. Mise au point

**Merci a mes deux fidèles lectrice contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours ;) Pour les couples , j'avoue que sa va être assez long avant que l'une d'entre elles se mettent en couple , a cause de ce qu'elles ont vécu , je fais avancer sa doucement . Pour Bonnie effectivement je penser a stefan mais rien n'est sur , pour elena je vous laisse découvrir . Désolé pour ce si grand retard j'ai étais assez occupez . Voila , bonne lecture et merci a vous =)**

POV ELENA

On est rentrée complètement épuisé , cette journée avait était assez rude . Pour être franche même si damon est un vampire , le torturer me fais mal , je ne veux pas ressembler a ses monstres , je ne suis pas comme ça , on est pas comme ça . J'ai passée une nuit assez agiter , surement a cause des révélations qu'ont a faites a damon et les siennes , sa a du raviver certains autres souvenirs , ou ce n'est tout simplement qu'un rêve , je ne sais pas , il faut que j'en parle a bonnie et a sa grand mère .

_Début__ du rêve _

_Je suis dans une grande chambre ornée de rideau pourpre et a la décoration tout aussi sombre . Elija entre et me fait un baise-main , je ris . On semble bien s'entendre , quand tout d'un coup des bruits de pas se font entendre et la elija me serre le cou . Klaus entre et elija me lâche , il lui sourit ._

_Klaus : Et bien cher frère je vois que tu t'amuse ! ( sourire )_

_Elija : Je ne faisais que passer le temps klaus , a vrai dire je m'ennuie a mourir , que dirait tu d'aller bousculer quelques humains ? ( sourire )_

_Klaus : Qu'elle bonne idée ! ( sourire ) mais avant j'aimerais que tu me laisse seul avec mon jouet ( sourire )_

_Elija : Tu est sur ? Je lui ai deja bue pas mal de sang , je doute qu'elle ne tienne encore longtemps ( rire )_

_Klaus : Je pensais a une toute autre distraction ( sourire ) _

_Elija : Bien je t'attends ._

_Il part a regret , je le regarde et des larmes coules , il met un doigt sur sa bouche et s'en va me laissant seule avec ce monstre ._

_Klaus : Tu n'est pas contente de me voir sweartheart ? Tu préfère peut être la compagnie de mon frère ?_

_Elena : Je vous hais ! _

_Klaus : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ( sourire )_

_Elena : Pourquoi vous me faites sa ( pleure ) je ne vous connais même pas , je ne vous ai rien fait !_

_Il s'approche de moi rapidement , il est a quelques centimètres de mon visage ._

_Klaus : Toi non , mais ce visage , ce corps , tout en toi me fais penser a elle ._

_Elena : Mais je ne suis pas elle ! Je ne sais même pas de qui vous parlez ! _

_Klaus : Bien sur que tu n'est pas elle , elle s'est enfuie a la seconde ou elle a comprit ce que j'attendais d'elle ._

_Il baisse les yeux , j'ai l'impression de voir une once d'émotion sur son visage mais je me trompe , il me regarde et sourit ._

_Klaus : Mon frère m'attends je veux que quand je revienne tu sois dans ma chambre , ne me deçoit pas katharina .._

_Il part et je crie , mais je ne suis pas katharina !_

_Fin du rêve ._

Bonnie dors encore je décide de ne pas la réveiller et vais préparer notre déjeuner , je lui en parlerais a son réveil car aujourd'hui risque d'être encore une journée remplie d'émotion ...

POV BONNIE

Je me réveille fatigué , elena a bouger toute la nuit . Elle parlait même dans son sommeil je pense qu'elle a encore fait un de ses horribles cauchemars , je dois lui parler . Je descend le déjeuner est déjà prêt , elena est prête une tasse de café a la main , des poches sous les yeux signes de sa mauvaise nuit . Je lui souris et m'assoies en face d'elle .

Bonnie : Mauvaise nuit ? ( sourire )

Elena : Ta même pas idée ! ( sourire )

Bonnie : Oh si ( sourire ) dis moi tout , encore un cauchemars ?

Elena : ( soupire ) Pour dire vrai je pense plutôt a un souvenir , je ne sais pas sa avait l'air tellement réelle ?

Bonnie : Raconte moi .

Je lui tiens la main , elle a l'air complètement perdue . Elle m'explique tout .

Bonnie : Hum je vois , je pense que c'est un genre d'effet secondaire de la formule de grand mère .

Elena : C'est ce que j'ai pensais aussi . Tu pense que sa va durer combien de temps ?

Bonnie : Je veux pas te faire peur , mais je pense que tu revivra tout .

Elena : Tout ?

Bonnie : Je vois pas d'autre explication , désolé elena , j'en parlerais a grand mère pour voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'annuler sa .

Elena : Non , non s'il y a un quelqu'onque moyen d'avoir plus d'information sur ce monstre je prends le risque .

Bonnie : Tu est sur ?

Elena : Certaines .

Bonnie : Bien , si tu veux arrêter a tout moment tu sais que je suis la .

Elena : Bien sur ( sourire ) pour tout te dire je me pose aussi des questions sur elija .

Bonnie : Comment sa ?

Elena : On a l'air assez proche , j'ai même l'impression qu'il me protège , je ne comprends pas .

Bonnie : C'est vrai que c'est assez troublant je l'avoue .

Elena : Mouai , enfin on verra bien la suite dans le prochain rêve d'elena guilbert !

Bonnie : ( sourire ) Si tu le dis !

Elena : ( sourire ) Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

Bonnie : Damon veut qu'on lui donne tout nos indices sur Klaus et en échange il nous donne les siens .

Elena : D'accords , tu lui fais confiance ?

Bonnie : Pas vraiment et toi ?

Elena : Pas vraiment non plus ( sourire ) après tout c'est un vampire .

Bonnie : Oh oui et quel vampire !

Elena : Tu la dis ! ( rire ) Allez va te préparer comme tu la si bien dis on a rendez vous avec un vampire arrogant !

Bonnie : ( rire ) Je me dépêche .

Je partis donc me préparer , une fois prête , nous primes la direction du manoir .

POV STEPHAN

Je lisais un de mes nombreux anciens journaux , je me remémorer mon passer , katherine , damon , notre père , ma débauche , lexi qui me sauve , et aujourd'hui , j'en ai fais du chemin depuis tout sa , damon aussi , lui a l'époque si gentleman et réserver qui est devenue un psychopathe cynique , a cause de moi ... Enfin le passé et le passé maintenant il faut penser a l'avenir , car oui je veux oublier tout sa et avancer . Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et comme chaque année lexi va faire une entrée digne de ce nom ( sourire ) . La porte du manoir s'ouvre et j'entends elena et bonnie parler , je descends , elles me regardent surprise .

Bonnie : Salut stefan , ton frère est la ?

Stefan : Bonnie , elena ( signe de tête ) il est dans le salon . Puis je savoir ce que vous venez faire la de si bonne heure ( sourire )

Bonnie n'eu pas le temps de repliquer , que damon apparut .

Damon : Sa , sa ne te regarde pas ! L'humaine , merlin , je vous en prie entrer ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Évite tes petits surnoms le vampire .

Damon : Ouuh de mauvaise humeur ? Mal dormis peut être ? ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Quelque choses me dit qu'un salle vampire arrogant a écouter au porte cette nuit .

Damon : Quelque chose me dit que tu a presque raison ( sourire )

Bonnie : Presque ?

Damon : J'ai pas écouter au porte mais au fenêtre ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Très drôle damon , ta mère ne ta pas appris que c'étais mal polis d'écouter les gens sans leur consentement et si tu veux mon avis je trouve sa plutôt malsain , t'aurais pas un casier judiciaire de voyeur ou un truc dans le genre ?

Bonnie éclata de rire avec son amie sous le regard noir de damon .

Stefan : Bien je vais vous laisser , je vois que vous maîtriser la situation je ne serais pas loin .

Damon : Tu diras bonjour au écureuil .

Stefan : J'y penserais .

Je partie les laissant a leur projet , je m'assis un peu plus loin contre le tronc d'un arbre et écouter tout , malpolis comme le dirais elena mais c'étais le cadet de mes soucis a l'heure d'aujourd'hui . Pour leur propre bien .

POV DAMON

J'adorais les faire rager , je trouver sa plutôt sexy même , surtout qu'elles ont toutes les deux de la repartie . Amusant .

Bonnie : Autant commencer tout de suite . Que sais tu ?

Damon : Doucement la sorcière , que savez vous ? D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre la petite elena a une relation privilégier avec un certain elija ( sourire )

Bonnie : Tu doute de nos intentions ?

Damon : Mon éternité ma appris a toujours me méfier . Question de survie ( hausse les épaules )

Bonnie : Je vois puisque tu a tout entendu tu a sans doute compris qu'elena revois tout notre passé et donc des choses que nous ne savons pas encore nous même a cette instant .

Damon : Bien et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas avec klaus ?

Elena brisa le verre qu'elle avait dans la main je la voyais lutter contre les larmes qui menacer de couler , elle se dirigea vers moi et me gifla de toute ses forces avec sa main ensanglanté , je souris et lui tint le poignet , je lécher le sang en n'oubliant pas de lui dire combien il était délicieux , bonnie me fila un anévrisme pour me punir de mon comportement , truc de sorcière .

Bonnie : Ne recommence plus jamais sa ! Plus jamais tu entends ! ( crie )

Je me relever difficilement .

Damon : Très bien , très bien , je voulais juste être sure ! Vu la réaction de la délicieuse elena je vous crois ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie se retourna vivement sur elena qui continuer de perdre du sang en ne me lâchant pas du regard . Ce petit bout de femme m'étonneras toujours , qu'elle tigresse !

Bonnie : Ta pas une bande ou des pansement je sais pas moi bouge toi les fesses !

Damon : Salle de bain , en haut , troisièmes portes a gauches .

Bonnie : Je te laisse pas seul avec elena !

Damon : C'est soit sa ou soit tu laisse elena déverser sont délicieux sang sur mon beau tapis persan .

Elena : Va y bonnie sa va aller , je n'ai pas peur de lui .

Elle ma lança un regard noir et bonnie courut . Je rigolais intérieurement , bien sur que je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas avec Klaus mais les faire rager était divin , quoi que j'avais peut être étais assez loin , soit .

Damon : Aller elena joue pas la méchante tu sais aussi bien que moi que sa ne te va pas ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Saches que tu ne sais absolument rien de moi damon salvatore ! Saches que si tu me connaissais aussi bien que tu le prétends tu n'aurais jamais poser cette saleté de question , car tu sais pertinemment qu'il nous a violer maintes et maintes fois moi et bonnie et qu'il a détruit nos vie! Par contre moi je sais que tu joue le type cynique et arrogant pour cacher la tristesse qu'on peut lire dans ton regard , soit continue a t'amuser , continue a essayer de nous déstabiliser , amuse toi des pauvres humaines , mais saches qu'on a aucunement besoin de toi si on a accepter ce deal c'étais pour t'aider a te venger de ce qu'il a pu te faire , cette souffrance que tu cache , cette haine , car moi cette souffrance et cette haine je la connais !

Elle me laissa la , bouche ouverte . Pendant tout son discourt ma bouche ne faisait que s'agrandir au fur et a mesure que ses larmes couler , je devais avouer j'avais merder . Bonnie descendit .

Bonnie : Ou est elena ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Damon : Et bien je crois que ton amie est bien la seule personnes qui est réussit a avoir laisser damon salvatore sans voix .

Sa aussi je devait l'avouer elle avait toucher juste et m'avais clouer le bec ...


	13. De surprise en surprise

**Merci a vous deux les filles , pour les futurs couple j'hésite toujours . Pour me faire pardonner , je poste le nouveau chapitre se soir ;) Merci a vous deux pour vos avis , je continue d'écrire pour vous . Bonne lecture =)**

POV BONNIE

Une fois descendue je découvrit le salon , sans elena , surprise je demander a damon une explication a tout sa .

Bonnie : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Ou est elle ? Qu'a tu fais ?

Damon : Doucement , respire sorcière j'ai pas envie d'être forcer a te faire du bouche a bouche pour te réanimer ! ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : J'ai pas le temps pour ça , je ne me répéterais pas , OU EST ELLE ?

Il m'expliqua tout , mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être idiot , elena essayais d'avancer mais cette imbécile la fais craquer . Il faut que je la retrouve . Je fonce vers la porte mais damon m'en empêche .

Bonnie : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lache moi tout de suite !

Damon : Ecoute , bien que sa ne m'intéresse pas et que je ne me sens pas du tout coupable , je vais aller la chercher , je sais reconnaître quand j'ai merder d'accords ?

Bonnie : Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne va pas lui faire encore plus mal ? Puis de toute façon t'est la derniére personne qu'elle est envie de voir , surtout après aujourd'hui crois moi .

Je le laissant en plan et partie a toute allure vers les bois , connaissant elena , je suis sur qu'elle ne serais pas partie vers la ville . J'espère qu'elle n'a rien !

POV ELENA

Sayez j'avais craquer malheureusement et devant ce vampire en plus . Je veux me venger de Klaus , pas me venger mais le tuer oui , j'ai toujours penser que personne mériter de mourir jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre , car lui je peux le dire haut et fort il mérite de mourir . Je rompt le deal avec damon il est aller trop loin , qu'il cherche ses informations seul et qu'il se débrouille seule aussi même si c'est oreille traîne malheureusement partout je ferais tout pour qu'il ne sache rien de ce que bonnie et moi découvriront a l'avenir . Bref , je suis la effondrer contre un tronc arbre a faire couler toutes les larmes de mon corps encore a cause de ma foutu faiblesse de mes foutues émotions . Je suis interrompu par un bruit , un craquement de branche , je me lève et demande s'il y a quelqu'un je me sens ridicule jusqu'a ce que j'aperçoive une silhouette .

Elena : Qui est la ?

Stefan : C'est moi , j'ai tout entendu .

Elena : C'est de famille a s'que j'vois ( soupire )

Stefan : Je suis vraiment désolé elena , je n'ai aucune confiance en lui je préfère toujours rester a proximité .

Elena : Hum je vois , donc que veux tu ?

Stefan : M'assurer que tu va bien .

Elena : Pourquoi ?

Stefan : Et bien parce que sa m'intéresse .

Elena : Je ne comprends pas .

Stefan : Même si tu a l'air d'en douter je suis humain elena , moi aussi je ressent des émotions , de la joie , de la tristesse et en ce moment c'est ce que je ressent pour toi .

Elena : Epargne moi ta pitié .

Stefan : Ce n'est pas de la pitié elena , juste de l'amitier .

Elena : On est même pas amie .

Stefan : Oui car tu ma fais clairement comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de mon amitier .

Elena : Car tu est un vampire .

Stefan : Un vampire comme mon frére avec lequel tu a passer un marcher .

Elena : Regarde ou sa ma mener ?

Stefan : Je ne suis pas damon .

Elena : Rien ne me le prouve .

Stefan : Oui car tu ne ma pas laisser ma chance , bonnie la fais , sa grand mère aussi et pour l'instant aucune d'entre elles n'est venues sans plaindre , j'ai raison ? ( sourire )

Elena : Je dois avouer que tu a raison .

Stefan : Tu vois ( sourire )

Elena : ( sourire ) hey ne prends pas cette air satisfais .

Stefan : ( sourire ) Viens lève toi , je te ramène a bonnie , elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi . ( lui tends la main )

Elena : D'accords mais je ne vais pas au manoir ( lui prends la main )

Stefan : Ne t'en fais pas , elle n'y est plus .

Elena : Ok je te suis ( sourire )

Bizarrement j'avais accepter , au point ou j'en étais rien ne pourrais être pire de toute façon puis il était rester vraiment gentil et serviable , après tout pourquoi pas ?

POV CAROLINE

Sa faisais plusieurs jours que je n'avais aucune nouvelle des filles , c'est sur elle me cachait quelques choses . Et j'allais découvrir quoi . D'abord je dois aller faire mon rapport a damon , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je dois le faire . Je me rends au manoir , j'entre , damon est dans le salon un verre a la main , je lui souris , il soupire comme exaspéré .

Caroline : Sa va damon ?

Damon : Laisse moi blondie , j'ai pas besoin de tes services aujourd'hui .

Caroline : J'ai pas envie de te laisser .

Damon : Pars ou tu risque de le regretter .

Caroline : Pourquoi ?

Je souris et m'approche de lui , l'aguichant , je me penche vers lui et lui embrasse le cou , je remonte vers sa bouche , il se laisse faire .

Damon : Arrête sa .

Caroline : Pourquoi ? ( sourire ) Je pourrais te faire sa une éternité .

Damon : Une éternité c'est plus long que tu ne le crois .

Caroline : Hum avec toi sa ne seras jamais assez long .

Damon : C'est l'hypnose qui te fais parler , sans sa tu serais déjà partie en courant .

Caroline : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle damon .

Je continue de l'embrasser , il me regarde intensément , se mord le poignet et me fais boire son sang , bizarrement je n'ai pas peur , je le bois sans rien dire comme si une force me pousser a faire ce qu'il me dit .

Damon : Rien que pour te prouver que tu a tord je commet cette horrible délit ( sourire en coin )

Caroline : Je ne comprends pas .

Damon : Et bien tu va vite comprendre ma belle , bonne nuit .

Il me sourit , me tient la tête , et la le néant .

POV DAMON

Après le départ de la sorcière j'étais vraiment énervé , il était rare que j'avoue mes erreurs et dieu sais combien j'en ai faites . Et pourtant elle avait refuser mon aide , me rejetant . J'avais décider de boire pour calmer mes nerfs mais blondie est arriver , et j'ai perdue la tête . Je lui avais pourtant dis de partir , elle n'a pas écouter et c'est entêter a croire qu'elle avait raison et bien , maintenant son cadavre gisant dans mon salon lui prouve a quel point elle était idiote . J'imagine déjà la tête de saint stefan , lui et sa morale , pire qu'un humain ..

POV STEFAN

J'avais suivie elena après avoir entendu son altercation avec damon . Après hésitation elle avait accepter mon aide . Je comprends tout a fait son comportement , damon avais encore fais des siennes et elena avait trinquer , elle l'avait remis a sa place certes mais a quel prix ? Elle était effondrer , elle qui ses derniers jours souriait avec ses amies , s'amusait même , enfin vivait sa vie comme n'importe qu'elle ados insouciante elle devrait être malgré son horrible passé .

Elena : Je te remercie pour ton aide stefan .

_Stefan_ : C'est normal , c'est ce que font les amies . ( sourire )

Elena : Qui te dis qu'on est amies ?

Stefan : Le fait que tu me parle et que tu ma suivie aussi .

Elena : Toucher ! ( rire )

Stefan : Je suis contente que tu aille mieux .

Elena : Je vais pas mieux stefan , j'essaye juste d'avancer , comme tout le monde .

Stefan : ( sourire ) Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois .

Elena : Tu en a dis trop tu m'intrigue la ( sourire )

Stefan : Je te raconterais tout une autre fois peut être ( sourire ) en attendant on est arrivé au manoir et toujours pas de bonnie en vue .

Elena : Oui c'est bizarre , je l'appelle .

_Appelle _

_Elena : Allo bonnie ?_

_Bonnie : Elena , mon dieu , tu va bien ? Je te cherche partout ._

_Elena : Moi sa va , mais dis moi ou est tu ? On est arriver au manoir_

_Bonnie : On ?_

_Elena : Stefan et moi . Il ma trouver et ma ramener saine et sauve comme tu peux l'entendre ._

_Bonnie : Je suis contente , j'arrive tout de suite je ne suis pas loin , ne bouge pas ._

_Elena : D'accords a tout de suite bonnie , je t'adore ._

_Bonnie : Moi aussi ma belle ._

_Fin de l'appel _

Elena : Elle arrive ( sourire )

Stefan : Tu veux entrer ? ( sourire )

Elena : Je ne sais pas , j'hésite .

Stefan : Il n'est pas la je n'entends aucun coeur battre .

Elena : C'est d'accords ( sourire )

Stefan : Dans ce cas , après vous mademoiselle guilbert .

Elena : ( rire ) C'est que vous êtes galant monsieur salvatore .

Stefan : Installe toi au salon , je vais te chercher une couverture tu est geler ( sourire )

Elena : Je n'osais pas le dire mais merci ( sourire )

Je montais en haut quand je l'entendis crier .

POV ELENA

Je dois avouer que stefan était vraiment gentil et courtois , j'avais étais agréablement surprise par sa nature aussi prévenante . Sa m'avais fais du bien de parler avec lui , sa m'avais enmpeché de penser a ce début de journée catastrophique .Mais malheureusement le sort s'acharner sur moi quand je vis le corps inerte de caroline dans le salon des deux vampires ..


	14. Transformation

**Je suis désoler pour cette si longue attente encore une fois . J'ai réécris plusieurs fois le chapitre , jamais contente . J'avais peur de gâcher la transformation de Caroline je veux faire sa bien . Comme vous l'avez remarquer étant humaine elle est un peu cruche dans ma fiction , personnellement en vampire je l'adore et je ne veux pas gâcher son potentielle . J'espère ne pas vous décevoir . Encore merci a vous d'être toujours fidèle , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)  
><strong>

POV ELENA

J'étais stupéfaite de la scène qui se dérouler devant mes yeux , mon amie était morte . Je courrais prendre son pou mais aucun espoir , il ne battais plus , je commençais un massage cardiaque ainsi qu'un bouche a bouche en vint , mes larmes tomber sur le visage de Caroline devenue aussi blanc que neige . Stefan me disait d'arrêter qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir mais je ne pouvais le croire , je ne voulais le croire . A bout de force je m'effondrais contre le corps de mon amie , Stefan regardait la scène impuissant . Quand un crie derrières nous le fit se retourner . Je lève les yeux et voie Bonnie en état de choc , elle court vers moi en pleurant me suppliant de lui raconter ce qu'il c'est passer .

Bonnie : Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Qui a fais sa ? ( pleure )

Je me retourne vers Stefan , je le sens comme ennuyer il c'est aussi bien que moi qui a fais sa , le coupable n'est autre que Damon . Bonnie nous observe et comprends alors nos penser .

Bonnie : Je vais le tuer , je le jure je vais le tuer !

Elle se lève en tremblant , la rage la consume elle commence a faire exploser chaque objet en verre présent dans la pièce . Je m'approche d'elle avec précaution je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un telle état .

Elena : Bonnie , bonnie c'est elena , regarde moi .

Je me met en face d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux , elle revient a la raison et s'effondre dans mes bras .

Nous pleurons ensemble pendant une heure , peut être deux quand soudain on entends tousser , on se retourne et la c'est le choque , Caroline se réveille , elle n'est pas morte , je cours vers elle et la prends dans mes bras plus heureuse que jamais , je me met a rire . Elle me regarde choquer .

Caroline : Elena qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui te prends , et vous deux pourquoi vous me regardez comme sa ? On dirais que vous venez de voir un fantôme .

Elle pouffe , je me retourne et vois Bonnie comme choquer . Stefan semble encore plus ennuyer qu'elle .

Elena : Bonnie , qu'est ce qui a ? Viens elle va bien regarde !

POV STEFAN

Elena n'a pas encore compris que son amie et bel et bien morte , quand a Bonnie a l'entente des battements de son coeur je sais qu'elle a compris , elle me regarde , je hoche la tête , son coeur rate un battement , elle s'effondre devant les yeux ahurie d'Elena . Caroline elle ne semble pas bien comprendre ce qui lui arrive , je m'approche donc des deux amies .

Stefan : Elena , je ne sais pas comment sa a pu arriver , je suis désoler .

Elena : Je ne comprends pas , qu'est ce qui vous prends ?

Stefan : Elena , sent son pou .

Elena : Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Stefan : Fais le .

Elle s'exécute et me regarde choquer , elle regarde a son tour Bonnie qui hoche la tête , elle regarde Caroline et lui saute dans ses bras en pleurant .

Elena : Je suis vraiment désolé Caroline tout sa et ma faute , c'est moi qui la énerver , sa n'aurait pas dut arriver , oh mon dieu .

Caroline la regarde complètement ahurie .

Caroline : Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends a la fin , expliquez moi ?

Je n'est pas le temps de répondre que le principal intéresser entre dans la pièce .

Damon : Alors quoi de neuf sous le soleil les amis ? ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie se jette sur lui .

Bonnie : Espèce d'ordure , tu viens de ruiner sa vie , je vais te tuer !

Elle hurle de rage , lui donne des anévrismes a répétitions , Elena pleure , Caroline est perdue , et moi je décide d'intervenir . Je propulse mon frère a travers la pièces .

Bonnie : Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu le défends c'est un monstre !

Stefan : Ne laisse pas tes émotions prendre le dessus sur ta raison crois en mon expérience sa ne finit jamais bien , regarde tes amies , elles ont besoin de toi , monter a l'étage et commencer a expliquer a Caroline ce qu'il se passe je vous rejoins .

Bonnie : Tu ne va pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ?

Stefan : C'est mon frère , c'est a moi de me charger de lui , je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a fait et ne comprends pas pourquoi mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui compte c'est Caroline .

Elle regarde Elena qui aquièce , Caroline est complètement larguer , avec ses émotions devenue amplifier elle ne doit rien comprendre . Finalement Bonnie craque et monte en haut avec les filles . Je me retrouve donc en face de ce qui me sert de frère , qui me sourie fièrement .

POV DAMON

J'observais la scène de loin et a vrai dire l'expression qu'arborait mon frère était assez drôle . La sorcière je devais l'avouer faisais presque peur , Elena venait de comprendre , enfin , quand a blondie ba sa rester blondie . Je décider donc de faire mon entrer . Je marchais nonchalamment dans le grand salon en les saluant poliment quand la sorcière se jeta sur moi telle une furie . M'explosant la tête . C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que saint Stefan décider enfin de m'aider en m'envoyant valser contre un mur , toute en délicatesse je dois dire .

Une fois débarrasser des filles , Stefan me toisa d'un regards qu'il voulait mauvais .

Damon : C'est que tu me ferais presque peur ( sourire en coin )

Il se jeta sur moi avec rage , toute cette haine lui donner beaucoup de force , mais pas assez pour me battre . Etant en faute sur le merdier que je venais de faire je décidais de ne pas le tuer , je le repousser avec force contre la cheminée .

Damon : Bien maintenant que tu t'est défouler nous pouvons parler .

Stefan : Juste une question ? Pourquoi ?

Damon : Je m'ennuyais .. ( sourire en coin )

Stefan : Tu trouve que c'est une bonne excuse Damon ? Partout ou tu va tes frasques cause de la souffrance et des pleurs a cause des dégâts que tu cause .

Damon : C'est bon p'tit frère on va pas en faire toute une histoire , je les transformer et alors ? Elle devrait prendre sa comme un cadeau ( hausse les épaules )

Stefan : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre condition est loin d'être un cadeau . Comment va t-elle réagir , elle ne connait rien de ce monde ses émotions vont être amplifié , comment allons nous gérer sa ? Comment va t-elle gérer tout sa ?

Damon : On peux la tuer , et hop problèmes résolues ( sourire )

Stefan : Je ne te laisserais pas la tuer , tu ne la touchera pas , tu a fais assez de dégât comme sa .

Damon : Très bien p'tit frère , tu te rendra très vite compte que c'est une très mauvaise décision .

Stefan : Aussi mauvaise que de la transformer .

Damon : Outch , toucher .

Je partie le laissant la , préférant me soûler au bar cette maison contient trop d'onde négative a mon sujet . Ok j'avais transformer blondie , c'est pas si grave que sa après tout c'étais qu'une humaine , pathétique , gourde et j'en passe , aucun intérêt , en tout cas pas pour moi . C'est pour les humains les regrets , et les faibles n'est ce pas Stefan ? Je rie a cette pensée et bue mon verre cul sec .

POV CAROLINE 

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait , de quoi parlait il tous ? Pourquoi Elena était en larmes et pourquoi Bonnie était folle de rage contre Damon et quand a Stefan mais bon dieu de quoi il parlait ? Je me sentait bizarre , j'étais heureuse et triste en même temps sans savoir pourquoi . J'avais envie de hurler tellement ma gorge me faisais souffrir , je mourrais de faim , les filles mes regarder inquiètes .

Caroline : Mais bon sang quand est ce que l'une d'entre vous va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Elena : Je ne sais pas par ou commencer .

Elle se retourne vers Bonnie qui prends la parole .

Bonnie : T'ai je déjà expliquer ce dont ma grands mère me parler quand j'étais petite ?

Caroline : Oui les sorcières , mes ou veux tu en venir ?

Bonnie : Cela va te sembler complètement dingue mais ce qu'elle disait est vrai

Caroline : Quoi ? Mais bon dieu tu te fou de moi ?

Je me levais furieuse , je ne comprenais rien , pourquoi elle me racontais sa , je mourrais de faim .

Bonnie : Je peux le prouver .

Caroline : Quoi ?

Bonnie : Regarde .

Elle décousue un coussin , sortie toute les plumes et se mit a fermer les yeux , les plumes se mirent a voler dans les airs , je commençais a rire comme une démente , sans comprendre moi même pourquoi .

Caroline : Oh mon dieu mais c'est geniale ! Elena regarde !

Elena : Je sais ( sourire )

Caroline : Quoi ! Mais comment sa tu sais ? Pourquoi vous m'avez cacher sa ?

J'étais furieuse que mes deux amies avaient des secrets .

Elena : Calme toi , on va t'expliquer tu va comprendre .

Bonnie : Je n'ai pas finie , oui je suis une sorcière et si on te la cacher c'étais pour te protéger .

Caroline : Me protéger de quoi ?

Elle se mit a m'expliquer leurs disparitions , tout ce qui leurs étaient arriver , je n'y croyais pas c'étais tellement horrible je me mis a pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arriver .

Bonnie : Ce n'est pas tout .

Caroline : Tu me fais peur .

Bonnie : Les personnes qui nous ont enlevés n'étaient pas humaine .

Caroline : Comment sa pas humaine ? C'étais des sorciers ?

Elena : Pas vraiment ..

Caroline : C'étais quoi alors ?

Bonnie : Des vampires .

Elle me regardait comme pour jaugeais ma réaction , je me mis a exploser de rire .

Caroline : Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi pas des elfes ou des farfadet ? ( rire )

Elle ne riait pas et était complètement sérieuse .

Caroline : Quoi ? Vous rigolez pas ?

Bonnie : C'est sérieux Caroline , très sérieux .

Caroline : Et qu'est ce que tout sa a avoir avec moi ?

Elena : Tu sais , Stefan et Damon ne sont pas comme nous .

Caroline : Ils en sont ?

Bonnie : C'est exact .

Caroline : Wahouu mais c'est super sa !

Elena : Sa n'a rien de super crois moi .

Elle baissa les yeux .

Caroline : Excuse moi je ne sais pas ce que j'ai , j'arrive pas a me contrôler , c'est comme si j'étais saoule .

Bonnie : Sa aussi on doit t'en parler . Tu te souviens de quoi .

Caroline : A vrai dire je me souviens de moi avec Damon , il me disait de partir mais je ne voulais pas . C'est trouble , confus , il veux me prouver qu'il a raison mais je ne me souvient pas de quoi , il se mort le poignet et me fais boire son sang bizarrement je n'ai pas peur et ensuite plus rien .

Bonnie : Caroline sais tu comment on se transforme en vampire ?

Caroline : Une morsure ?

Elle hoche négativement la tête .

Caroline : Aucune idée .

Bonnie : Pour devenir vampire il faut mourir en aillant du sang de vampire dans les veines .

Caroline : Oui et alors ?

Elle regarde Elena qui me regarde , tout devient flou je repense a Damon avec qui je parle d'éternité , lui qui me fais boire son sang et ensuite plus rien , oh mon dieu il ma tuer , cette ordure ma tuer ! Sa veux dire que je suis un .. Je ne peux pas y croire .

Elena : Tu va bien ?

Caroline : Quoi comment sa je vais bien ? Mais bordel je suis morte cette ordure ma tuer et maintenant je suis un monstre et tu me demande si je vais bien , en plus de sa je meurt de faim !

Je me met a pleurer , elena aussi elle me prends dans ses bras . Quand d'un coup je sens une délicieuse odeur , je regarde son pou et vois le sang pulser dans ses veines , je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prends mais je la mord . Bonnie me crie d'arrêter mais je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi . Une douleur vive au crane me fais lâcher mon amie , je regarde elena qui est maintenant dans les bras de Bonnie .

Caroline : Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Je pars en courant le plus vite possible , j'ai l'impression de voler , pour ne pas blesser une nouvelle fois mes amies ..


	15. Révélation

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles , sa fais plaisir que vous continuer de suivre l'histoire , j'espère que sa vous plait toujours . Bonne lecture =)**

POV CAROLINE

Sa faisais plusieurs heures que j'errais en ville avec cette brûlure a la gorge qui ne me quitter pas . Frôler les passants étaient un supplice , je décidais donc de courir en foret espérant penser a autre chose . Arriver entre tout ses arbres je ne savais que faire , je m'allonger la , fermer les yeux et souffler . Pourquoi sa m'arrivais a moi ? Je n'avais rien demander a personne , tout s'que j'ai fais c'est être attirer par la mauvaise personne , sauf que cette personne est un vampire et qu'elle ma tuer . En plus de sa je n'arrête pas d'avoir des sortes de flash et toujours avec Damon . Il s'est servie de moi pour espionnes les filles , pour se nourrir .. Mais maintenant c'est fini . Plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un m'atteindre comme il la fait . D'un coté quelques choses me pousse a ne plus rien ressentir et de l'autre c'est tout le contraire . Suis je normal ? Bien sur que non je suis un vampire . Et voila que je me met a parler toute seule ta vraiment toucher le fond Caroline forbs !

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je suis seule , j'ai failli tuer Elena , Bonnie est une sorcière et moi je suis un vampire , comment vivre en sachant tout cela ? Vivre .. Un bien grand mot pour moi maintenant . Je penserais a sa tout a l'heure il faut que je trouve une solution .

Problème numéro un , j'ai faim mais je ne peux pas me nourrir a moins de tuer quelqu'un car malheureusement je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter .

Problème numéro deux , je suis seule et complètement perdue .

Dois je retourner au manoir ? Après tout je devrais bien affronter un jour mes amies , je n'ai rien a perdre . Aller c'est partie direction le manoir des Salvatores .

POV STEFAN

Je montais a toute vitesse en entendant le crie d'elena . Elle se tenait la gorge , la vue du sang fit ressortir mes veines autour de mes yeux , je préfère descendre pour ne prendre aucun risque , mais je ne peux pas les laisser dans cette état la . Malheureusement pour moi la seule personne apte a nous aider est Damon .. Je prends sur moi et l'appel pour le bien de tous .

_Appel téléphonique _

_Damon : Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel p'tit frère ?_

_Stefan : J'ai besoin de toi ( soupire )_

_Damon : Quoi ? Répète j'ai pas bien entendu ( sourire )_

_Stefan : Tu a très bien compris ._

_Damon : C'est exact mais j'aime tellement l'entendre , enfin bref sans vouloir t'offenser p'tit frère j'ai a faire , une charmante petite brune m'attends ( sourire )_

_Stefan : C'est a propos d'elena , Caroline la mordue , je ne peux rien faire car.._

_Damon : Car en 145 ans tu ne sais toujours pas te contrôler , pa-thé-ti-que .._

_Stefan : Très bien je vais me débrouiller tout seul encore une fois réparer tes erreurs , amuse toi bien Damon ._

_Fin de l'appel téléphonique_

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre , j'allais montais a l'étage mais un coup de vent m'en enmpecha , il était venu .

Damon : Va chercher blondie et laisse moi faire , épargne nous le carnage .

Je ne répondais pas et courrais a travers la ville croisant les doigts pour qu'elle n'est tuer personnes .

POV DAMON

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais venue , mais j'étais la . J'entrais dans la chambre sous le regard choqué des deux jeunes filles . Bonnie me fusilla du regard , la tache n'allait pas être facile .

Bonnie : On ne veut pas de toi ici !

Damon : Désolé sorcière mais saint Stefan n'est pas apte a gérer cette situation ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Ou est il ?

Damon : A la recherche de blondie ( hausse les épaules )

Je me dirigeais vers Elena mais la sorcière m'en enmpecha en me barrant la route .

Damon : ( roule des yeux ) Tu ne vois pas que ton amie a besoin d'aide , rends toi utile et va en bas faire un de tes jolies petit tour pour faciliter la tache de Stefan , ta pas envie qu'elle égorge un autre habitant de cette charmante ville n'est ce pas ? ( hausse un sourcil )

Bonnie : Bien sur que non , mais je peux très bien soigner Elena et ensuite aider a trouver Caroline .

Damon : Perte de temps ..

Bonnie : Je n'ai pas confiance en toi !

Damon : Pourtant il faudra faire avec ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Bonnie ma blessure n'est que superficiel , va aider a trouver Caroline c'est la chose la plus importante a faire pour l'instant , ne t'en fais pas je vais survivre ( sourire )

Bonnie : Et s'il te donne son sang et te brise la nuque ?

Damon : Ne dramatise pas tout sorcière , c'étais pour m'amuser je ne recommencerais pas , parole de scoot ( sourire en coin )

Bonnie : Pour t'amuser ? Comment peut tu tuer une personne , ruiner sa vie pour t'amuser ?

Je l'avais clairement mit en rogne , amusant .

Damon : Je ne sais pas , l'ennuie peut être , l'éternité c'est long tu sais ? ( sourire en coin )

Elle allait repliquer mais Elena la prit de court .

Elena : Bonnie laisse , tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un monstre , il ne ressent plus rien , son coeur est noir et dure comme la pierre , pour lui tout sa n'est qu'un bien triste jeux , va en bas et ne perd plus ton temps avec lui , c'est ce qu'il cherche , je vais prendre ma voiture et me débrouiller ne t'en fais pas , on a l'habitude pas vrai ? ( sourire )

Les deux amies se sourirent et la sorcière aquiésa . Elle partie non sans me jeter un regard noir . Quand a Elena bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais sa tirade me blessa plus qu'elle ne peut le croire .

POV ELENA

Bonnie partit , je me retrouvais donc seule avec Damon . Depuis notre altercation j'aurais voulu l'éviter pendant des mois ou même mieux ne plus jamais le revoir . Mais malheureusement le destin s'acharne , il a fallut qu'il tue la pauvre Caroline et la transforme . Elle doit se sentir si mal , ce n'est pas de sa faute ce qu'il lui arrive ni qu'elle m'est mordue , personne ne lui en veut la pauvre elle doit être complètement perdu et désorienté .

Je me lève mais ma tête me tourne et je vacille , j'ai perdue plus de sang que je ne l'ai laissé croire . Deux bras musclé me tienne avant que je ne m'effondre , je lève les yeux et le repousse , Damon , encore .

Damon : Et bien je crois que tu a besoin de mon aide chère Elena ( sourire )

Elena : Je ne crois pas .

Je fuie son regard , je m'en veux de m'être laisser emporter la dernière fois , qu'il m'est vu dans cette état . Je refuse de laisser montrer mes faiblesses une seconde fois mais mes émotions vont encore une fois prendre le dessus sur mon esprit .

Damon : Allo Elena la terre t'appelle .

Il fait le malin avec ses gestes , ses sourires en coin , la colère monte en moi . Je me lève , une fois mes jambes bien stable je décide de quitter la pièce mais bien entendu il me barre la route .

Damon : Tu ne peux pas conduire dans cette état la Elena .

Elena : Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire !

Je lui crache presque au visage , ce qui semble l'amuser .

Damon : Sors pas tes griffes tigresse , si tu veux jouer a ce petit jeu la je peux sortir les crocs ( sourire en coin )

Elena : Comment peut tu sourire , faire le mariole , frimer après ce que tu viens de faire !

Damon : Je ne suis pas humain Elena comme tu la si bien fais remarquer

Elena : C'est exact tu n'est qu'un monstre ( crie )

Je perd patience et le contrôle .

Damon : Sa me brise le coeur .

Il sourit et met une main sur son coeur , je craque , je ne peux plus le supporter comment peut il être aussi insensible . Je lui fonce dessus , lui donne des coups de poing , il ne se débat même pas , retenant mes poignet , je sais que je ne suis pas de taille , je m'effondre a genou et pleure . Chose innatendu il me prends dans ses bras , je me débat encore une fois mais je m'épuise plus que je ne lui fais mal . Petit a petit mes yeux se ferme , je souffre et je suis complètement épuiser , je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir . Je sens des bras ferme autour de moi , Damon me porte . Je sens quelques choses de mou , un lit ? Je suis dans un lit , je n'ai pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux . Je sens quelques choses d'humide dans mon cou , un gant de toilette peut être . Quelques minutes passe et j'entrouvre les yeux , Damon ma mit un pansement , je ne suis pas totalement consciente , je cligne des yeux pour rester éveiller .

Damon : Repose toi , garde tes forces .

J'essaye de m'asseoir en vint je m'effondre dans le lit . Damon me prends la main .

Damon : Tu a perdu beaucoup de sang , tu peux rester la bien sagement , ou je t'enmene a l'hôpital .

Je hoche négativement la tête , je déteste les hôpitaux , je ne veux qu'aucun médecin voit les cicatrices sur mon corps ou viennent m'occulter . Il semble comprendre mon trouble .

Damon : Très bien pas de médecin , Bonnie m'avait prévenue .

Elena : Boonnie ? ( tousse )

Damon : Elle a bientôt finit . Dors maintenant .

Il m'embrasse le front et me tourne le dos , je lui tire le bras il se retourne un peu perdu et me fixe intensément .

Elena : Pourquoi ?

Damon : ( chuchote ) Tu vois elena , la faiblesse d'un vampire sont ses émotions , tout est amplifier , si ont les laisse venir on peut accomplir et ressentir des choses magnifique ou tout le contraire , ma plus grande faiblesse sont mes émotions , un peu comme toi ( sourire triste ) tu ne dois pas avoir honte de s'que tu ressent tu est humaines après tout , moi pas ..

Je rester sans voix face a sa révélation et lui murmurer un merci avant de sombrer au pays des rêves .

POV STEFAN

J'avais fais le tour de la ville et aucune trace d'elle , sa faisait une demi heure que je tournais dans la foret avant de l'apercevoir . Je m'arrêtais en face d'elle qui sursauta . Elle me sauta dans les bras et sourie .

Caroline : Stefan ! Je me sentais si seule .

Stefan : ( sourire ) Il faut rentrer au manoir .

Caroline : Je sais ( baisse les yeux ) mais j'ai peur ..

Stefan : Les filles s'inquéte pour toi , Elena ne t'en veux pas , elle comprends ( sourire )

Caroline : Je n'en doute pas une seconde , mais j'ai peur de leur faire du mal ( pleure )

Elle semblait si désorienté , si coupable , elle me faisait penser a moi a une époque pas si lointaine que sa ...

Stefan : Caroline , caroline , regarde moi . Ecoute je vais t'aider .

Caroline : M'aider ? Personne ne peux m'aider je suis devenue un monstre je n'ai jamais voulue sa ( pleure )

Je la prenais dans mes bras , ses émotions étaient si forte , apprendre de force l'existence de ce monde inconnu pour elle la bouleverser .

Stefan : Ecoute moi bien , tu a faim ?

Caroline : ( pleure ) Je meurs de faim mais je ne veux tuer personne !

Stefan : Tu n'est pas obliger de tuer quelqu'un .

Caroline : Comment sa ?

Stefan : Viens je vais te montrer ( sourire )

Nous nous enfonçâmes plus loin dans la foret .

Stefan : Ne bouge pas et écoute .

Caroline : Je n'entends rien .

Stefan : Chuut concentre toi . Est ce que tu sens ?

Caroline : Non ( soupire )

Stefan : Très bien , regarde moi .

Je courrais et attrapais une biche que je vidais de son sang .

Stefan : Tu comprends ? ( sourire )

Caroline : Oh mon dieu mais c'est horrible , cette pauvre biche ..

Stefan : ( sourire ) C'est soit sa , soit les humains .

Elle soupira mais accepta .

POV BONNIE 

Elena dormait , elle avait perdu plus de sang qu'on ne l'aurait cru , Damon c'est occupé d'elle assez bien je dois dire , chose surprenante venant de lui . J'ai commencer le sort pour localiser mon amie qui doit être effondré , complètement perdue . Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'elle doit vivre a cette instant . Elle qui ne connaissait rien a ce monde est et tomber en plein dedans , plonger de force dans les ténèbres . Je me concentre et commence la formule , le bracelet de Caroline en main et son sang éponger par Damon bien sur dans l'autre . Je récite l'incantation plusieurs fois avant que sa ne marche , Damon s'impatiente derrières moi je lui donne un anévrisme , vengeance personnelle , et sourie . Je réussie enfin je la vois avec Stefan en foret .

Bonnie : Je l'ai trouver .

Damon : C'est pas trop tôt ( roule des yeux ) , elle est ou ?

Bonnie : Dans la foret avec ton frère .

Damon : Oh non c'est pas vrai , il va lui apprendre a chasser les écureuils !

Bonnie : ( hausse un sourcil ) Quoi ?


End file.
